The Betrothed
by lightbird
Summary: [AU] Mulan returned home after the war, her secret undiscovered, now preparing to marry the man that she was betrothed to as a child, who turns out to be Shang. Things get complicated when they're both summoned for a new mission. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the Disney movie belong to Disney. All characters, etc. from the _Hua Mulan_ television series belong to the creators of that show.

Summary: (AU) Mulan's secret was never discovered. After receiving praise and honor from the Emperor along with her captain and comrades she returned home and to her old life after the war with the Huns, preparing now to get married to a man that she had been betrothed to as a small child. She is surprised and pleased when she finds that it is her former captain who still does not know that Hua Mulan and Hua Ping are one and the same; but things get complicated when they are called back to camp again.

A/N: There are many differences in this story, some which are based more on the poem and on the television series. For example, Mulan has a younger brother in this who was too young to go into the army, and in this story, she did not run away; her parents knew that she was taking her father's place.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 1_

Hua Rou-ping came running out of the house when he caught sight of the familiar black horse trotting through the gate, the small armored figure of his sister astride him.

"Baba, Mama, Mulan has returned!" he yelled out, hurrying to greet his sister.

She brought the noble steed to a halt and dismounted, removing her father's helmet and grinning at her seven-year-old brother. She knelt down and rubbed his head affectionately when he approached.

"Hey, Rou. You seem taller."

Rou-ping grinned up at her. "I grew an inch since you've been gone!" he answered proudly.

"Wow! Pretty soon you'll tower over me."

"What was it like, Mulan? What was being in battle like?"

She didn't answer him, catching sight of her parents coming out to welcome her. She stood up as they approached, her father looking stately and proud despite the fact that he limped and could only walk with the aid of a cane. Her mother had tears of joy in her eyes, which she was trying to hide.

Mulan moved forward to greet them.

"We are thankful that you have returned home safely, daughter," Hua Zhou said, hugging her.

"I'm glad to be home."

They went into the house together and Mulan showed them the gifts that she had received from the Emperor, telling them about her experiences but leaving out the gory details, like getting sliced by Shan-Yu's sword. Fortunately, it was only a flesh wound, which she was able to treat herself. Had it been worse, she would have required the aid of a medic and her secret would have been out.

"I did well in battle, as did the other members of my regiment and the captain. I was promoted to lieutenant during my stint and we all received honors and gifts from the Emperor when we arrived at the Imperial City."

"Wow!" Rou-ping exclaimed, eyes wide as he gingerly reached out to touch the medal of honor that she laid out on the table.

"Go ahead, Rou. You can pick it up," Mulan told her little brother, ruffling his hair. Rou-ping reached up and pushed her hand away, picking up the medal with his other hand and looking it over.

"I am very proud of you, Mulan. You know how worried I was about this, and that I was against you going in my place."

"I know, Baba, but you know I couldn't let you go. You served the Emperor for years as one of his finest generals, but in your condition…I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"We were worried about you being revealed."

"It is most fortunate that you managed to keep your true identity hidden," Hua Li remarked.

"If anyone knew I was really a woman, they never said anything. As far as anyone knows, it was Hua Zhou's son serving. And now that it's over, I would like to excuse myself for a little while so I can take off Father's armor and dress myself like a woman again."

Mulan went to her room, carrying a basin of water retrieved from the well. She removed her father's armor and the soldier's uniform, then washed up and put on one of her favorite dresses. Her hair was still short, just past her shoulders, but she tied it back into a small ponytail.

She loved her father, and though he had been willing to do his duty and serve the Emperor, she couldn't let him go. One man was needed from each family, but her father would have never made it through another battle with his wound. Rou-ping was too young. Her solution was the only way. When she had suggested going in his place, her father looked at her as if she was crazy. But she managed to convince him, reminding him that it was he that had taught her martial arts and even before he was wounded she was almost matching him in skill.

"And I will probably be put in a regiment of trainees, due to my age and minimal ability. I will learn the rest, Baba," she had told him.

Her father had finally reluctantly agreed.

Now that it was behind her, she was relieved to be home. She was of the age now to be prepared for marriage, and she had already been betrothed to someone when she was very young. She expected that the topic of the betrothal and maybe the matchmaker would be brought up shortly.

It was time for her to fulfill her other duty as a daughter.

**xxxxxxx**

"Recite the final admonition."

Mulan took a deep breath. The whole thing was idiotic, but she accepted that it was part of the routine.

"Fulfill your duties respectfully. Think before you act. This shall bring you honor and glory."

The tall, plump matchmaker led her to the table and gestured to the teapot and two cups on the table.

"Very good. Now pour the tea."

Mulan took her place at the table and lifted the teapot gracefully, serving the matchmaker first and then herself.

The matchmaker went over her information, such as her birth date, her birth sign and some other family information.

The relatively painless session was over quickly and the matchmaker accompanied Mulan to the door, beckoning Hua Li over.

"I know that your two families had arranged this a long time ago, Hua Li. The young man has a very similar background. His father is a general also. The birth dates and astrological signs are compatible and after meeting both the young man and your daughter, I find that their temperaments are very suited to one another. I agree that this is a good match."

A week later Mulan waited anxiously in a separate room while her parents sat in the sitting room of the house belonging to the young man's parents, bargaining with her future in-laws and making other arrangements.

It was finally over and her mother came to get her. "Come, Mulan. It is time for you to meet your future husband."

She was brought out to the sitting room, where the young man was waiting. Mulan whipped her fan out gracefully and brought it up in front of her face, gazing over the top of it coyly.

She had to hide the smile that came to her face as she found herself staring at her former commander, a very nervous and bashful Captain Li Shang.

**xxxxxxx **

Mulan was busy cooking dinner, as she had been doing every day for the past month, practicing as part of her preparation for becoming a wife. Meanwhile, her parents were busy making arrangements with Shang's parents. The wedding was to be a month later and she would be going to live in Shang's house, with his family.

As she was stirring the rice her father appeared in the room. "Captain Li Shang is here to see Lieutenant Hua Ping," he said, softly.

Mulan froze for a moment, then nodded.

"Stall him. I will go change."

She removed the kettle of rice from the flame and put out the fire, then hurried to her room. Once transformed back into Lieutenant Hua Ping, she went out to greet her former commander.

"Good day, Captain."

"Lieutenant Hua. It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Captain."

"The Emperor has requested that I enlist your aid again, Lieutenant. You ended up being one of my finest soldiers; I would have requested you even if not for the Emperor's order."

"Thank you, Captain. It would be an honor to serve under you again. When do I leave?"

"Report to Wu Zhong Camp again in two days. I will give you more details then."

He bid her good day then. Mulan watched him go, grinning to herself. It had been difficult to keep a straight face as they had spoken. She kept remembering how nervous and awkward he had been with her when they met as bride-and-groom-to-be a month before. He was so different with her when he thought she was Hua Ping. Completely in control, commanding and confident.

When Mulan turned around her father was standing in the doorway. Judging by the expression on his face, she knew he had heard everything.

"It looks like the wedding will be postponed."

"You are going, Mulan?"

"I have to. It's the Emperor's order. Besides, if the captain has to go, he won't be here to get married either."

"This is a very strange situation now. You serving under the man you are betrothed to."

"But I served under him before. And I was betrothed to him then."

"It's different now. Now you know."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: So, what do you think so far? Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. Another chapter up!

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 2_

"Hey, Ping!"

Mulan turned to the voices and grinned as she saw her three friends approaching. She had just finished pitching her tent.

"Hey yourselves!" she laughed.

Quick, lanky Ling reached her first, slapping her on the back and guffawing. "I think we found the latest incarnation of you, Ping," he laughed, gesturing with his thumb toward one of the new recruits, a short, skinny young man with a baby face and wide eyes.

"Watch out, Ling. Don't make fun of Ping. He's a lieutenant and could put you in the brig," Chung, one of their comrades from last time, joked.

"We're all lieutenants," Ling snorted. "Me, Ping, Yao _and_ Chien-Po. Show some respect; we're your superiors now."

Chung rolled his eyes. "Who would have ever thought you four goofballs would become lieutenants?"

"Hey, who're you calling goofballs?" Yao demanded, gruffly. Mulan noted that he still had a black eye from his last fight.

Chien-Po, ever the peacemaker, stepped between them. "The captain just came out of his tent. We need to line up."

The troop fell into line before Captain Li, who moved swiftly down the line authoritatively, shiny black hair neatly tied back in his usual top-knot, his red cape swirling behind him, looking as handsome as ever to Mulan. They couldn't have picked out anyone better for her. He was the bravest, most gorgeous man she had ever known, and she already cared deeply for him. It was going to be difficult to contain herself, knowing that the strapping captain would be her husband eventually. She suppressed a smile and made herself focus on his speech to the troop.

Shang looked the regiment over, giving each of the men tasks to be done that evening and setting forth his expectations of the troop. They were then dismissed for dinner, and everyone filed into the mess tent.

Mulan got her food and took a seat beside her three friends. Yao was already arguing with one of the new guys and Chien-Po was trying to stop them from coming to blows. Ling ignored all of them and scooted over to sit next to Mulan.

"So, how have you been, Ping?"

"Okay. It was nice to be home, but too short. How about you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get myself hitched after the war was over, but I guess that has to wait now. What about you, Ping?" Ling elbowed her. "When are you getting married?"

"Hey, I know you!" came an astonished-sounding and very familiar voice.

Mulan turned to the man that it had come from with dread. Her childhood friend Jun-Li grinned at her.

"You remember me, don't you?" he teased. "I live in your village. You're…"

"Lieutenant Hua," she interjected quickly.

Yao was suddenly there, his attention drawn by Jun-Li. "This is Hua Ping. He's a lieutenant and your superior, as am I."

"Hua Ping?" Jun-Li repeated, cocking his eyebrow at Mulan.

"Yes, Hua Ping," she replied, looking at him pointedly.

The guy who was with Jun-Li began to laugh. "Your parents named you Hua Ping? That is the funniest thing I ever heard!"

"Shut up, punk," Yao retorted. "Don't you be making fun of Ping. He's one of your commanding officers."

"It's Rou-ping," she corrected the guy, fixing Jun-Li with a meaningful look indicating that he should keep his mouth shut. "Ping is just for short."

The guy snorted at Yao and pointed his thumb toward Mulan. "That skinny little soldier is my commanding officer?"

Mulan stood up and began to approach him menacingly, ready to fight him for insulting her.

Meanwhile, Ling dipped his chopsticks into his bowl, removing a blob of rice with them and flinging it at Jun-Li's friend.

It was hard to tell exactly what happened next. The closest Mulan could figure was that Ling missed Jun-Li's as-yet-unidentified friend when he ducked out of the way and the rice hit the guy sitting behind him. That guy must have turned around and flicked food back at Ling, and at the same time Jun-Li's pal attacked him for throwing food at him. Yao stepped forward to take him on, itching to pound the tar out of _someone_. The next thing she knew, Yao and the guy were beating each other up and there was food being flung toward her from every direction. She was about to duck, but got hit in the face with a large ball of rice. Perturbed, she promptly retaliated, dipping her chopsticks into her bowl, picking up a large chunk of food and flicking it back at the culprit.

It wasn't very long before food and bodies were flying without any control. Mulan found herself crawling on the ground, trying not to get kicked by the flailing legs and flying fists or trampled underneath the fifty some-odd bodies of cursing, brawling soldiers. At least this had caused enough of a distraction to stall Jun-Li before he said too much about her real identity. She would have to have a talk with him.

She felt something land on her back and rolled over with a start. The mess tent had collapsed on top of all of them. She raised one hand and pushed the tarp up away from her head so she could see where she was going and began to drag herself with her other hand toward what looked like an opening, hoping to escape from the commotion. She found herself at the feet of a very annoyed-looking Shang. He had snatched up one end of the canvas and was glaring down at the tangle of bodies scrambling over one another underneath it.

"Soldiers!" he shouted out.

The entire pile of men froze immediately as they realized that the tent had been lifted and their commanding officer was standing there. Mulan looked down and saw that she was covered in rice and the evening's entrée, as was the rest of the company.

"Alright, the party's over. Everyone out," Shang called out, sternly. "At attention!"

They all began to crawl out from under the tarp, standing and lining up at attention before their captain. The Emperor's scrawny, smarmy councilman Chi Fu stood back a few feet behind the captain, looking smug as usual.

"They started it," a bunch of the men grumbled, pointing at Mulan and her three friends.

"I don't care who started it! You were all involved!"

Shang stood before the line of men, leaning his weight on one foot, arms folded, his face stern. He ordered that they spend the night cleaning up every speck of food. Then he barked out to Mulan and the other three lieutenants.

The four of them stepped forward.

"When tonight's task is completed I want to see all four of you in my tent. _After_ you clean yourselves up," he added, disdain lacing his voice.

"Yes, sir," the four of them answered.

"Now, all of you get to work. I want every single grain of rice picked up before morning. And get that tent pitched again."

He turned on his heel, leaving them all to their task.

**xxxxxxx**

"I don't need the four of you causing trouble in my camp again. You are lieutenants now!"

Shang had been reprimanding them in his tent for at least ten minutes.

"I expect each one of you to behave in a way that is fitting of an officer of the Imperial army. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Captain."

He finished dressing them down and took a seat behind his desk. "At ease."

The four of them took a relaxed stance.

"I will be relying on the four of you throughout this mission and you will be sharing the task of training the new recruits. I don't want another such incident in my camp. You must set a good example and behave like officers. I know that you are capable of that. You all proved yourselves above everyone else in our last campaign together."

They were dismissed with very little information about the mission ahead, other than they had only a few weeks to get the new recruits in shape for whatever that mission was.

"Lieutenant Hua," Shang addressed her as they were turning to leave. "Please remain."

Her three friends glanced back at her and gestured that they would see her later. She nodded, feeling apprehensive. Had big mouth Jun-Li somehow gotten to Shang already and spilled her secret? She took a deep breath and remained standing at ease before her commander, waiting to hear what he had to say, her stomach beginning to clench.

"Have a seat, Ping," he said, gesturing.

Mulan took her place across the desk from him.

"I want to make you my second in command for this mission. You have proved yourself to be an excellent warrior."

"Thank you, sir," Mulan answered, feeling her face flush with pride but forcing herself to keep as stoic an expression as she could muster.

"You are extremely shrewd and brave in battle, and your talents will be needed. I can't tell you all of the details, because I don't know everything yet, but this mission is of the highest importance. The Emperor's daughter is missing."

Mulan stared at him, shocked. "Missing? Does anyone know what may have happened to her?"

He shook his head. "We have suspicions about who might be involved, but we're still operating almost completely in the dark. We need to get the troops prepared as soon as possible. There are many in the Imperial City who are working to figure out what may have happened to her. Chi Fu is the liaison between the city and our camp. But you won't have to deal with him," he added, probably noting her expression of distaste. "I will be."

"Yes, sir."

Shang was silent for a moment, suddenly fidgeting nervously.

"Sir? If you don't mind me asking, has there been a ransom demand?"

He shook his head, his eyes troubled, and sighed. "That would have at least given us something to go on."

She nodded, frowning with concern.

"Ping," he began again after a minute.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you by any chance related to a Hua Mulan?"

Mulan was caught off-guard for a moment. She quickly regained her composure and did some fast thinking.

"Yes, sir. She's my twin sister."

"You're twins?"

"Yes, sir."

She waited for him to continue, but he just stared down at his desk for a few moments, looking thoughtful.

"Was there anything else, sir?"

He looked up and shook his head. "No. You're dismissed, Ping."

**xxxxxxx **

"Hello, _Mulan_."

Mulan practically jumped a mile in the air as she felt the hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to face Jun-Li.

"So, Mulan…"

"Don't call me that."

"The captain and the others have no idea, do they?"

She glanced around. They were several yards away from Shang's tent, fortunately, and they were somewhat hidden by several trees and bushes.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Mulan…"

"Stop calling me that," she hissed. "I'm Rou-ping here, Ping for short."

"Rou-ping is only seven years old," he chuckled.

She glowered at him.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a hard head with me. We're old friends. I hear that you went to the matchmaker. Have you been betrothed to anyone yet?"

"Yes, and it isn't you."

He looked somewhat disappointed but he regained his composure. "No, I'm sure I'd know by now if it was."

"Listen, Jun-Li, you know what kind of condition my father is in and my brother is too young. I'm doing this for Father. As you said, you and me are old friends, we grew up together. Let this alone. It's my business, anyway."

He looked her up and down but said nothing.

Mulan folded her arms. "Well? What do you say?"

Now Jun-Li folded his arms,with a sly smirk. "And what's in it for me if I keep my mouth shut?"

She fixed him with a steely gaze.

"Well, I need some incentive."

"Well, it's not going to be _that_, Jun-Li."

"Hey, I take that as an insult! You have a dirty mind, Mulan! I mean, _Ping_," he corrected himself, catching her angry glare.

Her foot began tapping, impatiently. He scratched his chin, pondering, then grinned at her mischievously.

"Let's go to your tent and talk about it."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"No, I'm serious. How about just a kiss?"

"I'm not in a joking mood, Jun-Li."

He moved forward to kiss her and she socked him in the jaw. He crashed to the ground on his back and she took a defensive stance, ready to fight him when he got up. Only he didn't move.

"A glass jaw. That figures," she scoffed.

She placed her foot on his shoulder and shook him. He stirred after a minute, opening his eyes with a groan, and his hand went up to rub his jaw.

"What the…?"

"Get up, you disgusting pig."

"Mulan…" he began, not moving.

She kicked him.

"Ow!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Does your father know?"

"Of course he knows, you idiot."

"He let you do this? For real?"

"Yes, for real."

Jun-Li made a sudden movement to grab her leg and he pulled her down on top of him. They wrestled, rolling over and over. Mulan was a better fighter than him and she gained the advantage quickly, managing to get on top. She pressed her knee into his chest and pinned him so he couldn't move. He tried to use his superior strength to throw her off, but she knew how to use her body weight to incapacitate him and his attempts were in vain.

"If you say anything about me, I will deny it up and down. And these are _my_ friends here. I'll tell them that you're lying about me to cover up the fact that you're a _boy_-lover."

"You wouldn't…"

"Do we have an agreement or not?"

"Man, you are _mean_ since you've been in the army."

"Do we have an agreement or not?" she repeated, still straddling him, hoisting him up by the shirt collar the way she'd seen Shang do to many people, including her when she first came into his camp.

"What is going on?" came the commanding voice of Shang.

Mulan released her opponent's shirt and he dropped back onto the ground. She scrambled off of him and stood up, snapping to attention before her captain. Jun-Li stood up slowly, dusting himself off.

"You, report back to your tent," Shang ordered Jun-Li. "I will deal with you in the morning."

He saluted awkwardly and disappeared, glancing back quickly at Mulan.

Shang turned to her, arms folded, his dark eyes practically burning a hole into her face. "Lieutenant Hua, what is this? What was I just saying to you not fifteen minutes ago?"

She remained silent.

"Why were you brawling with that recruit? Didn't you have enough earlier?"

"It won't happen again, sir."

He gazed at her steadily. "It shouldn't have happened this time, Lieutenant."

She kept her eyes straight ahead, feeling her face become hot with anger and humiliation.

"Ping, you had earned my utmost trust and respect. Don't make me regret that I gave that to you."

She felt her throat begin to constrict at that.

"We will be starting early tomorrow morning. You should be getting back to your tent so you can get some sleep."

"Yes, sir."

She saluted him and hurried off.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: More to follow shortly. Please review and let me know how this is going. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Many thanks again to all who have continued to read and review. Another chapter up!

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 3_

Shang leaned his elbow on his desk and rested his chin in one hand with a sigh. He had given up on trying to sleep hours ago, but was too distracted to do paperwork. He'd set it aside already and remained seated at the desk, pondering.

He was uneasy about the task that lay ahead. They had so little to go on, and it was an urgent and extremely sensitive mission. They _had_ to succeed. It was the Emperor's daughter and if they blew it…

His stomach clenched into knots at the thought and he pushed it away for now.

He was worried about his men, too, and how they would fare in this. They hadn't even been at camp for a full day yet and the soldiers were already out of line. Today's brawl far surpassed the commotion and intensity of the fight that had occurred his first day of camp the last time he was here; caused it seemed, once again, by Ping and the three other original disasters that had turned themselves around to become his finest soldiers. He was going to be relying on those four; they were his officers and they deserved the rank they had earned by their valiant actions. But of course, they were still the same four goofballs unfortunately.

Then there was that fight he'd come upon between Ping and the other man, whose name he didn't know yet. He had no idea why his best lieutenant would already be fighting with a new recruit, and he had an uneasy feeling about that, too.

Ping was strange. There had always been something so elusive about him, and the small soldier had intrigued Shang from the moment he met him, if for no other reason than that on first impression he had thought the boy was a lunatic. Now he had the deepest respect for him, as a warrior and as a man. Ping had saved his life when they were in battle in the Tung Shao Pass, and it was due to the young soldier's brilliant, reckless strategies that they had managed to pull out of that hopeless situation and actually gain victory. Though Ping was his subordinate, Shang considered him a friend nonetheless.

'And now he's going to be my brother-in-law,' he thought with a chuckle.

He was somewhat relieved that his wedding would be postponed due to this new mission. Though he knew that marriage was something he had to go through, as did everyone, the idea of marrying a girl he didn't know made him uncomfortable. He didn't mind putting it off.

"Though everyone has to do it eventually," he muttered, sighing again.

The girl Mulan seemed pleasant enough. When their parents had met at the house and introduced them, he had wanted to ask her if she was related to Ping. 'Hua' wasn't a common surname like 'Li'. He never asked; he'd been too nervous and tongue-tied. She was beautiful, and there was such a coquettish expression in her eyes when she looked at him from behind that fan. His body seemed to freeze, he felt his face turn red and he forgot what he wanted to ask her; in fact, he seemed to forget how to even form a coherent sentence.

It bothered him somewhat that he could fight Huns but turned into such an inept fool around a little slip of a girl. He just hadn't been around girls much, at least not any his age. Many of the officers he knew went to brothels, but the idea of that had never appealed to him. And the way the girl had looked at him had just caught him off-guard. There was no shyness at all! She just looked coy. He wondered if maybe Ping had spoken to his sister before she met him and that was why she was so much more comfortable than he.

He hadn't brought up the betrothal to Ping. The boy probably knew already who his sister was marrying, and given their separate status in the army felt that it was not his place to talk about it with him. Shang supposed that without realizing it, he had refrained from mentioning it to Ping for the same reason. They were friends, but still commander and subordinate.

But knowing that Mulan was the sister of Ping at least put him somewhat more at ease. Maybe he didn't know her, but at least he knew and was friends with her brother, who was honorable, intelligent and a good man. If she was anything like him as a person, it wouldn't be so bad.

His eyes were beginning to droop eventually as he sat there thinking. He roused himself and stood up, extinguishing the flame in the lantern on the desk, then returned to his bed to finally sleep.

**xxxxxxx**

It was morning just before breakfast and Shang watched, eyes narrowed, as Ping and the new recruit Jun-Li stood at the edge of the forest alone and bickered again. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see from their expressions that the discussion was heated.

He strode over to them the minute Ping began to shove Jun-Li. Jun-Li wasn't taking Ping's aggressiveness very seriously though; in fact, he was laughing.

"At attention, both of you," he commanded as he reached them.

They obeyed and Shang pointed to Jun-Li.

"You have mess duty for the next two weeks."

"What does that mean?"

"That means you have to get up two hours earlier than everyone else to help prepare breakfast, and then you have to help clean up, and quickly, so that you're not late for practice. You will learn to respect and obey your superior officers."

He pointed out Ping. "But what about…?"

"Lieutenant Hua is your superior officer," Shang interrupted, gazing at him pointedly. "Report to the cook so you can help serve. You start your mess duty now."

Jun-Li flashed a glare at Ping, then saluted and stalked off angrily.

Shang turned to his lieutenant and folded his arms, gazing intently at him. Ping looked quite upset.

"What is going on, Lieutenant Hua?"

"It's nothing, sir. I will endure any punishment you wish to bestow on me."

"I want to know what the story is between you and that recruit. He obviously antagonizes and provokes you. Why does he behave that way to you?"

"He's from my village, sir. We grew up together."

Shang raised an eyebrow.

"So he doesn't take you seriously as his commander because of that?"

"I guess," the boy answered, suddenly looking sullen.

He revealed nothing further and remained silent, standing at attention, his eyes meeting his commander's gaze firmly. Shang sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was beginning to get a slight headache after not sleeping very much the night before.

"Lieutenant Hua, I don't need to tell you how sensitive this mission is. You are my top officer, and I need you to be at your best."

"You'll have my best, sir."

"Alright, Lieutenant. You're free to go about your business until the troops are assembled for training."

"Thank you, sir."

"And, Lieutenant, for the next week, other than leaving for meals, for bathing and for training, you are confined to your tent."

"Yes, sir."

Ping saluted him and hurried off into the forest.

Shang turned and went off to the mess tent. He wanted to observe Jun-Li more. The new recruit was a troublemaker and there was something very suspicious about him. Shang believed that he had become quite perceptive and skilled at reading people, and Jun-Li was definitely up to something.

He would have to keep a close eye on him.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Chapter 4 to follow shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing. I should have mentioned at the beginning that in this story universe, Shang's father was not killed in the battle with the Huns, which is why he still appears in this fic. The general's troop was stationed on the _other_ side of the Tung Shao Pass, waiting for the Hun army in the event that they made it through the pass so they could stop them from getting to the Imperial City.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 4_

Jun-Li smiled imperceptibly to himself as, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the two men observing him. The captain was watching him, of course, keeping an eye on the new kid in camp who had already been in two fights in a period of less than twenty-four hours.

But Jun-Li didn't care about the captain. If his commander followed him enough, maybe he'd see him with Hua _Ping_ and it would eventually be revealed to him by circumstance what his best lieutenant really was.

"Best lieutenant," Jun-Li snorted softly to himself. "He's probably in love with the boy and doesn't realize why."

He felt a twinge of jealousy.

It was the other man that he cared about, however, not the captain; the scrawny, snobby and somewhat irritating councilman with the thin moustache and cat eyes, Chi Fu.

Jun-Li bent to his task of washing the kettle, lowering his head so his smug expression couldn't be seen. It was Chi Fu who might possibly turn out to be an ally. He recognized the type even though the man was a court official and not a villager; he'd seen it in his village enough, though often it was among the women not the men. He had a strong sense that the councilman was a scheming type, and probably loved gossip and a scandal. He could just imagine his reaction to the fact that Hua Ping was really a woman. He had a hunch that the man was a misogynist on top of all his other sterling qualities.

It would be a very delicate task. He would have to work slowly and methodically; after all, he couldn't come right out and tell Chi Fu about it. It had to be done with insinuations and hints, so the councilman's curiosity was piqued enough that he would look into the matter himself and discover her on his own. At the same time, he had to be made to believe that Jun-Li had helped him and that he was indebted to him. After all, he didn't want Mulan to be executed; just discovered, so that she would have to go home.

Perhaps then, whoever she was betrothed to would back out given the scandal surrounding her actions. Then he could have her as his own.

**xxxxxxx**

The troops went through their morning drills after being divided into four units, each one under the supervision of one of the lieutenants. Mulan's group had archery training first, and after she demonstrated the goal of the exercise, namely hitting three plums in the air with three arrows, she watched as her group attempted the exercise, each man with just one arrow and one plum.

Jun-Li was not in her group, which was partly a relief and partly a disappointment. Though she was glad that he wasn't around to make trouble for her in the training, she was also uneasy about the fact that he was out of her sight. She needed to watch him given his knowledge of who she really was. Shang was a smart commander, though, and he had put Jun-Li under the lieutenant most difficult to antagonize: Chien-Po.

Except for a few men who had obviously had some experience at archery, her group was pretty sorry-looking right now. She worked with the recruits, correcting their form, giving them advice as to how to improve their aim.

There was one particularly inept recruit in her group, the skinny young man with the baby face and wide eyes that Ling had pointed out to her the day before as the next 'Ping'. She had now identified him as Huang Dong. Recruit Huang was awkward, with a physique that wasn't muscular or even toned at all; rather, he was quite effeminate in fact, and she immediately wondered if this recruit really was the next 'Ping' in more ways than one.

Could it be that this was another daughter that had come in her father's place? If that were the case, she would make it her business to protect this woman, without revealing her own secret, as that wouldn't be wise since she was a commanding officer.

**xxxxxxx**

Shang groaned inwardly as he sat through another tirade from Chi Fu that evening.

"These recruits are just another group of ruffians and troublemakers, and most of them are completely incapable. You expect these men to assist in rescuing the Emperor's daughter?"

"My last group of recruits seemed inept and incapable as well, but they became a fine troop and defeated the Huns."

"Hmph, maybe so, but I still say that move that he pulled in the mountains was a foolhardy and reckless one on the part of Lieutenant Hua, and I still don't trust him. There is something wrong with him. And now there's another one in camp just like him. Huang."

Shang rubbed the back of his neck, trying to fend off the tension headache that was starting from those muscles. He took a deep breath and spoke in his calmest, most reasonable voice.

"There are more experienced soldiers here to help the new recruits, not just my four lieutenants, but others. The elite regiment of the Imperial Army is already out there, working to infiltrate the enemy camp where we believe she may have been taken. But the Emperor wants all resources used in order to locate her. You know that."

"Unfortunately, Captain. But, as you know, it is my job to assess the progress in the training of the troops and report everything that I observe…"

"And you won't leave anything out. I know."

Chi Fu glared at him. "Careful, Captain. You may be General Li's son, but I am still the Emperor's council. You will show me the proper respect and refrain from sarcasm with me."

Shang stood and bowed to him. "You're right. I apologize."

Chi Fu turned and exited the tent in a huff.

Shang sank back down into the chair behind his desk and dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. Another campaign with Chi Fu breathing down his neck was not what he needed, and he was somewhat angry at his father again for going off and leaving him under the supervision of that sniveling councilman.

He knew Chi Fu would focus on everything that went wrong again. And he knew it was because the councilman was just as annoyed at having to be in this camp of trainees as Shang was to have him there. Chi Fu probably preferred to be working in a more elite regiment, like his father's, and may have even taken it as a professional slight that he'd been assigned to the camp of recruits not once but twice.

He sighed again. He knew exactly which recruit Chi Fu was talking about as soon as he mentioned that he was just like Ping. Young, soft-looking, his physique oddly without developed muscle and tone. Shang knew that not everyone trained for the military from the time they were thirteen, as he did, but still. The boy should have had some sort of muscle on him. But Ping had looked the same way when he first came to his camp.

He wouldn't give up on Huang Dong, just as he hadn't given up on Ping, who had proven himself with flying colors.

**xxxxxxx**

"Councilman," the recruit greeted him, saluting the man of superior status, though he wasn't a military man.

The councilman looked at him as if he was looking at a bug, but Jun-Li didn't let that faze him.

"Liang Jun-Li, sir."

"Hmph. Carry on, recruit."

"Yes, sir," Jun-Li said, with a smile.

The councilman continued forward, but slowed his pace and glanced back at him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Have a good evening, sir."

"I'm watching you, recruit. You are a suspicious character if I have ever seen one."

"Yes, sir, there are several suspicious characters in this camp."

Jun-Li knew he had struck a chord that resonated with the councilman, just as he had intended. Chi Fu stopped now and turned around to completely face him.

"Liang, sir."

"You are quite observant, recruit," the councilman replied, ignoring his name. Jun-Li brushed it off; the man was clearly a snob and he wasn't going to change that.

"It's important, especially when it comes to spotting things that aren't what they seem."

"What are you going on about, recruit?"

"Just a saying. Just like the old adage about the two rabbits."

Chi Fu's cat-like eyes narrowed as his gaze remained steadily fixed on him.

"Well, sir, I should be getting to my duties," Jun-Li said, and saluted the councilman once more before turning on his heel and heading off.

As he parted from Chi Fu, he heard the councilman mutter, "Insolent rascal."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Chapter 5 to follow shortly. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm very inspired with this story, so I've been able to update quickly! Thanks to all for continuing to read and review.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 5_

Mulan trudged sullenly into the mess tent. It was the beginning of her fifth day of confinement, outside of eating and training, and she was somewhat depressed. Her friends had been gaming and gambling for fun for the past few nights, and though she didn't gamble, she hated missing out on an opportunity to hang out with her fellow lieutenants and close friends.

She cursed Jun-Li under her breath for bringing this about and lined up with her bowl to get her food. She was so engrossed in her sullenness and resentment, she didn't notice Shang line up right behind her.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?"

She looked up with a start. "Good morning, Captain."

"You look like the world is ending."

"It's nothing, sir."

"I've decided to let the men have a little break this morning. They've been working very hard for a few days. I want to push them, but not overwork them. The training will start a little later this morning."

"If I knew that, I would've slept in instead of coming to breakfast," she grumbled.

Shang chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Yes, you never did like to get up in the morning. But, then you would have had to go without eating. That wouldn't have been wise. I wouldn't want you to die out there in front of your troops."

Mulan laughed. "_My_ troops? They're your troops, Captain."

"Well, your unit. You _are_ directly responsible for their training."

Mulan held out her bowl as she got up to the large kettles of food that the men on mess duty were serving from, and Jun-Li winked at her as he ladled out some congee and poured it into her bowl. She glared at him, knowing he was probably up to something as usual.

"Alright, cut it out," Shang said, firmly. "Move along, Lieutenant. I'll join you in a moment."

Mulan went over to where Ling, Yao and Chien-Po were sitting and joined them.

"Listen, Ping," Yao began, "anytime you want us to pound Jun-Li, you just say the word."

"Thanks, Yao. I can fight my own battles."

Shang joined them several minutes later.

"Good morning, Captain," Chien-Po said, and the other two followed suit with their own polite greetings.

Her three friends glanced at each other and at her, obviously thinking that this had now become a breakfast where they would be discussing training and business. But the captain just greeted them and tucked into his breakfast, chatting lightly about the game the night before.

Shang must have noticed the dejected expression on her face when he looked up, because he began to tell her the details, bringing her up to date on everything she'd missed.

**xxxxxxx**

Shang caught up to Mulan as she strode toward her tent after breakfast.

"Lieutenant."

"Captain."

"Come with me. I want to talk to you."

She went to his tent with him and he gestured for her to sit across the desk from him.

"Ping, I want to know once and for all what is with you and that recruit. I know he's from your village, but there's more to it than that. This regiment needs to work smoothly, and as a team. What if one of you needs to rely on the other in battle? Now, tell me what's going on."

"He's from my village, and he's in love with my sister. But she was already betrothed to someone as a little girl. My father and another general arranged it years ago, and the matchmaker just approved it."

"Yes," Shang answered, quietly. "I know."

She nodded in acknowledgement and continued.

"Jun-Li just found out and is angry about it. That is why he behaves with such animosity toward me. When he first realized I was here, he was a pest to me, but it was more in fun. Now that he knows, I think he is very serious in his antagonizing of me."

"Because of that?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll talk to him."

"That isn't necessary, sir," she answered quickly. "I will handle it on my own."

"This is not the time or place for personal conflicts. It needs to be nipped in the bud."

"I'll handle it, sir. It will be nipped in the bud."

Shang stared at her for a minute, then nodded. "Alright, Ping. I'll let you handle it. But if there is one more brawl between the two of you, I will take this into my own hands and my punishment of both of you will be swift and harsh."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Captain."

**xxxxxxx**

"I win again!" Mulan exclaimed, gleefully. "I guess that means my punishment will be completely lifted now."

"It already was lifted, Ping. It hasn't even been a week yet and I didn't make you stay in your tent tonight," Shang replied, frowning now that he'd lost his third game of weiqi in a row to her. "If you ask me, I let you off too easy, allowing you out tonight."

Mulan grinned at him. "Do you want to play again or get your revenge on another day?"

"I think I'm on a losing streak tonight. I had better wait until another day. Besides," he added, with a glint of humor in his voice, "it's late and you should be getting to sleep so you'll be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for training in the morning. You still have a long way to go with your unit of recruits."

"No more than the other three units," she answered, defensively, feeling somewhat indignant.

"True, but you have a couple of recruits in your group that appear to really be lagging."

He didn't specify anyone, but Mulan knew he was talking about Huang Dong. She didn't let on that she knew.

"A couple of the younger ones are behind a little. They'll catch up."

"Just like you did," Shang answered, a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"That's right."

She stood up.

"Well, Captain. Have a good night. Too bad we weren't playing for money," she joked.

"Don't be smug, Ping. I _will_ have my revenge."

She grinned, then turned and headed toward the opening in his tent.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ping."

She headed off toward her own tent. It was a warm night, with barely a breeze blowing and it was late enough that there would be no one at the lake. She felt filthy and a dip in the lake was just what she needed.

After retrieving a towel from her tent she made her way into the forest and down to the water, stopping in her tracks when she was almost at the bank of the lake as she caught sight of a quickly moving shadow. She froze, tensing into a posture of defense and glanced around warily, locating quickly where the shadow was coming from.

"Show yourself, coward."

She heard the rustling of vines and the soft, muted snap of a twig on the ground off to her right.

"I know it's you, Jun-Li. What, are you scared of me now?"

She listened carefully, turning in the direction of where the sounds had come from, then began to tiptoe toward the clump of trees and brush there.

"Don't come any closer," came a soft, muffled voice.

But Mulan recognized it.

"Is that you, Huang Dong?"

She moved toward the voice.

"Go away!"

"It's okay, I won't harm you."

"Is that you, Lieutenant Hua?"

"Yes. It's alright."

"That other recruit stole my clothes."

"What?"

"He was laughing and yelling something to me when he saw me in the lake. When I got out, I found that the clothes that I left on the branch of the tree were gone."

"Okay, don't worry. I'll get your clothes for you."

"I don't know who he was."

"I do. Stay hidden. I'll be right back."

Mulan marched straight to Jun-Li's tent, cursing. He was probably sleeping already, but she didn't care. She stormed into the tent where he was sitting on his bedroll, awake and reading, and yanked him up.

"Hey! What the…"

"The clothes you took at the lake. Where are they?"

He pointed to a corner of his tent.

"It was just a joke, I would have brought them back in a little while, I swear...hey, how did you…?"

She released him, throwing him back down onto the bedroll, cutting off whatever he was going to ask, then she went and scooped up Huang Dong's clothing.

She whirled around to face him, expecting to see the usual smirk on his face. It wasn't there; rather, he looked upset and dejected.

"Mulan, you know that I love you," he said, softly. "I don't want you to marry someone else."

"Is that really what this is about, Jun-Li?" she exclaimed. Then she remembered herself and lowered her voice. "You want to reveal me and destroy my reputation, the reputation of my family, because of that? If that's the case, then that certainly isn't love, Jun-Li, and it isn't even friendship."

He just stared at her, his expression unreadable.

"I was betrothed when I was a baby," she continued, softly. "I mean, I couldn't have been more than two years old when it happened. My father arranged this with another general who has a son, a long time ago. And the matchmaker approved it. I certainly have no control over it and you know that's how it works. I didn't choose; none of us choose the person we marry. If we're lucky, we're matched to someone compatible. You know that! How can you behave this way to me?"

He looked away, sheepishly.

"Look, I need to go to see someone right away. I'll come back to talk to you after if you want."

"Okay," he answered, sullenly.

She left him to think over what she had said, hoping she'd succeeded at getting through to him a little, and went to bail Huang Dong out of the predicament that Jun-Li had put him in. Or _her_ in, if her suspicions were correct.

As she returned to the lake, she called out to Huang in order to identify herself and walked toward the place where the recruit had been hiding. She held out the pile of clothing near the clump of trees and brush, and a slim, bare white arm reached out and snatched it.

Huang Dong stepped out into the clearing after hurriedly dressing. "Thank you, Lieutenant Hua," the small recruit said, eyes averted.

"It's okay."

Huang began to leave, head still bowed, but Mulan placed a firm hand on the recruit's shoulder.

"Wait a minute."

Huang turned around, looking fearful.

"It is my job to turn you into an excellent soldier, Huang."

"Yes, sir."

"That means I will be pushing you to physical and moral excellence, as well as teaching you to have strength of spirit."

Huang had a confused expression.

"Look at me, Huang."

The recruit slowly looked up, meeting her eyes with hesitation.

"A warrior does not hesitate, Huang, nor does he avert his eyes, even in the presence of a superior officer. _Women_ keep their eyes averted in the presence of men," she added, putting emphasis on the word. Huang was sharp and intelligent, and took the hint immediately, standing straighter and meeting her eye more firmly. "The only difference is with royalty. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Huang replied in a strong voice.

"Good, Huang. Keep that up from now on. Even with the captain."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Huang, you need to build up some muscle. I would suggest that when you have time off between training and meals you start lifting weights. I can show you some exercises."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Okay, you can go now. Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

Huang grinned and saluted, then hurried off, and Mulan sighed, turning toward the lake to proceed with her own bath.

Her suspicions had been confirmed. Huang Dong was definitely a woman. And that idiot Jun-Li saw the poor woman bathing in the dark and mistook Huang for _her_.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Chapter 6 to follow shortly. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing. Chapter 6 up!

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 6_

"Honorable Hua Zhou!" Shang exclaimed, stunned to see his future father-in-law standing in his camp, leaning on his bamboo cane.

"Captain Li."

Shang bowed to him. "It is an honor to see you again, sir. Please come inside with me and have a seat."

"Thank you, Captain."

Hua Zhou followed him as he led the way to his tent, limping despite having the support of the cane. Shang noted with admiration the grace and dignified bearing that the venerable warrior still had, even with the wound that had forced him to retire prematurely.

"Please, have a seat, sir," he said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Nothing, thank you. Captain, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like to serve here in your camp. Please send Hua Rou-ping home and allow me to remain instead."

"What?" Shang murmured, staring at him in confusion.

"I have my reasons for requesting this, Captain."

"Of course, sir. It's just…Lieutenant Hua is my second in command…"

"Captain?"

Shang looked toward the tent opening when he heard the voice outside of his tent.

"Enter."

Lieutenant Hua stepped into the tent and stared at his father.

"Father, why are you here?"

"I want you to go home, Rou-ping. I will serve here instead."

"What are you talking about? You cannot fight with your leg injury."

"I have several reasons to believe that your life is in danger here."

Shang looked back and forth from father to son as they discussed this, completely bewildered by the scene and by the suggestion that his lieutenant's life was in any more danger than anyone else's life there. Ping's gaze shifted and he caught Shang's eye.

"Captain, I will take my Father to my tent, if that is alright. This is a matter for us to discuss in private."

"You can discuss it here. I'll step out for a bit."

"Sir, that isn't necessary…" Ping began, apparently uncomfortable with the fact that he was forcing his commander out of his own tent.

"It's alright, Lieutenant. There's no reason to make your father get up and leave, and this is a family matter. I have some things that I must attend to. Take all the time you need."

**xxxxxxx**

"Baba, what are you trying to do?" Mulan asked softly after Shang left, peering through the tent flap to make sure he was no longer anywhere near the tent.

"Mulan, Liang Jun-Li is here…"

"Yes, I know, Baba."

"What you don't know is that his father has still been trying to insist on a betrothal between you and him..."

"That's madness! I already…"

"He's been doing this since you were a baby, Mulan. Since around the time that General Li and I were arranging a betrothal between you and his son. I told General Liang at the time that an arrangement had been made for you already, but he didn't want to take no for an answer. He is a powerful and obstinate man with friends in high places, who is used to getting his way."

"But, how can he? We already have an arrangement…"

"Yes, and that arrangement stands, Mulan, do not worry about that. I have friends in high places, too. But I fear that if General Liang finds out from Jun-Li that you are here he might use that to try to sour it. I am sure Jun-Li must have recognized you already. How has he been acting to you?"

"He is already making trouble. But it's all right. I can take care of myself and I will take care of him."

"What about the captain, Mulan?"

Mulan sighed and began to pace the tent, thinking out loud.

"I don't know what to do. He's going to find out eventually, if not before our marriage then definitely after. He'll see that the real Hua Rou-ping is seven…maybe I should let him know now. The thing is, if I tell him he may go back to his father and they may call the wedding off. In which case, General Liang may yet get his way. And Shang is a friend now. I would want him to hear the truth from 'Ping' first, not from someone else."

"Mulan, I wish you would take my advice and go home."

"Baba, this regiment is going off on a mission. With your wound you cannot serve, you know that. I have to stay here. Besides, the Emperor ordered the captain to enlist me. I cannot disobey an Imperial order."

Hua Zhou sighed. "What about Jun-Li? Maybe I can speak to him."

"I've already spoken to him. He promised that he would let it alone."

"Do you believe him?"

"He seemed to be in earnest. Although he never apologized."

Mulan frowned. Everyone in the village knew what kind of a man General Liang was. But she was somewhat surprised at her childhood playmate.

Jun-Li had always been an easy-going boy. She had never realized until meeting him at camp what a jealous type he was, nor how much he lusted after her. The latter was a great shock to her, in fact.

She had been somewhat of a tomboy growing up, often joining him and the other boys of her village in their rough housing and games. It never occurred to her that Jun-Li or any of them would ever notice her femininity. In fact, until she turned thirteen and began to prepare for the day she would have to appear before the matchmaker she didn't think she had any, other than possessing the obvious anatomy. It was a pleasant surprise to find that she could actually look pretty in make-up and could walk with some semblance of grace.

"Mulan?"

Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to him.

"The captain has told me that you are his second in command."

She nodded. "Yes, he wants to make me his second in command for the mission."

"I am very proud of your accomplishments, daughter."

"Thank you, Baba."

"And I would hate to see them tainted by such a scandal as this could turn out to be. You have earned the family great honor already by your deeds in battle."

Her father frowned, looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps it may be worthwhile for me to try to see the Emperor."

"The Emperor?"

"Yes. I did have some influence with him when I was an active general. Although I am retired due to my injury, perhaps he will still listen to me. And you did prove yourself in battle last time, along with your comrades. Perhaps he will not judge you harshly."

"Are you going to ask him to reverse his order to enlist me, Baba?"

Hua Zhou shook his head. "That would be my first inclination, but no. I won't do that."

"When will you go?"

"Right away. In the meantime, please watch your back, daughter. General Liang is devious and scheming, and even though Jun-Li was your friend at home, that was the example that was set for him when he was growing up. Whatever his motives are toward you, he is very likely capable of anything to get his way, just like his father."

"I'll be vigilant, Baba."

She went to embrace her father as he stood with the aid of his cane.

"Take care of yourself, Mulan."

"You, too, Baba. Give my love to Mama and Rou."

**xxxxxxx**

Shang decided to go for a walk in the forest to do some thinking after leaving Ping with his father. He found his spot, on the large rock with a flat surface that overlooked the lake, and took a seat there.

There appeared to be less friction between Ping and Jun-Li now, and they seemed to have reached a truce of sorts. He hadn't come across them fighting anymore, and the few times that he saw them pass each other, each acknowledged the other with civility and an apparent lack of hostility. He wondered what had happened that there should be such animosity between two generals' sons, from the same village; but the important thing was that they appeared to have worked out their differences.

He was quite pleased with how the training was going. It helped to have the aid of his four new lieutenants, and this group of recruits seemed less cursed with failure than his first group had been. They had improved quickly and got along well.

His four lieutenants still played pranks on each other, as they had always done, sometimes even making _him_ the brunt of their jokes. Ping in particular was guilty of the latter. But the pranks were harmless, not disruptive, and often they lightened the mood of the camp; and he had come to find the four of them amusing, especially Ping.

Shang had been watching as Ping worked with Huang Dong in the evenings after the troop was finished with their training for the night. He knew that his young lieutenant probably recognized himself in the new recruit, just as the rest of them had, and he'd taken the new kid under his wing. Huang had improved by leaps and bounds in the training, and he was looking more toned and fit too. Ping had apparently given Huang advice about lifting weights as well.

Shang chuckled to himself as he thought of that. He would have to tease Ping about being soft, maybe during their next weiqi match.

His thoughts turned to more serious matters then. They had just passed the two-week mark of training and would have to be prepared for an order to move out soon. The latest update concerning the Emperor's daughter, Princess Li-Mei, which he had received that morning and which was quite distressing, was that the general's troop had gone to the Hun camp where they suspected the princess was being held, only to find it completely abandoned. If they did have her, wherever they went they had taken her with them.

More Imperial scouts had been sent out to try to gather information, but they were back to square one now, with nothing to go on as far as he knew. He had tried to talk to Chi Fu about it earlier, but the councilman knew no more than he did. Or if he did, he was being tight-lipped about it.

The Hun camp had been occupied last they heard, and the only idea Shang had come up with to explain their unexpected disappearance was that someone, possibly someone on the inside, had warned them to leave with the princess before the troop got there. His father had that very idea as well and he had written to him of it in a personal, sealed message that he sent under separate cover, which arrived at the same time that morning.

At this point, there was no further news about the princess.

**xxxxxxx**

"Is everything alright, Lieutenant?" Shang asked.

"Yes, sir."

He had approached Mulan after he saw her leading her father to the edge of camp. Now she fidgeted as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Why did he want you to leave camp?"

"Oh, uh...he was just being foolish and superstitious. A fortuneteller told him that I was going to die in my next battle."

Shang knitted his eyebrows and a look of disbelief flitted across his face. Then he shook his head and stood up, beginning to pace nervously behind his desk.

Mulan had to fight the urge to leap up and move around also as she watched him pace. She managed to remain still and listened to him quietly, noting the deep creases of worry that lined his handsome face and how the pitch of his voice rose as he became more agitated while he talked.

"My father's troop went to the enemy camp where they thought she was being held, but the camp was deserted. Scouts have been sent out in all directions to try to gather more information on where they may have gone, but right now there is nothing and we're running out of time."

Mulan frowned. "Sir?"

He was so involved in his brooding he didn't hear her.

"Sir?" she repeated louder.

He stopped pacing abruptly and looked at her.

"Yes, go ahead."

"How do you suppose they knew to desert the camp? Do you think they knew the troop was coming? I mean, I guess it could have been a coincidence that they just happened to leave, but I highly doubt it."

"So do I. No, I think they were warned, and possibly by someone on the inside. My father thinks the same thing. He didn't put that in the official dispatch that was seen by Chi Fu as well as me. He wrote it in a personal letter to me."

"Well," she murmured, thoughtfully. "That certainly says something. He must suspect people around him."

"Yes. Or maybe someone here."

"And there still has been no ransom demand?"

"None."

He was finished pacing and he now sat back down behind the desk, much to her relief.

"Well, we'll have to see what the scouts come up with, and what the Emperor's order will be."

He dropped his head in his hands and sighed. She waited silently until he lifted his head again and faced her.

"I'm very concerned," he began softly. "With each passing day I get more worried about her, and if we botch rescuing her and she turns up dead, it'll be my father's head, my head. All of us."

"Shang," she began, forgetting herself and calling him by name. But he hadn't seemed to notice. "Is it possible that she ran away?"

"What?"

"Maybe she wasn't kidnapped."

He stared at her incredulously for a moment.

"That hadn't even occurred to me, but I guess anything is possible. It certainly explains why there would be no ransom note. But why would she run away?"

Mulan shrugged. He gazed down at the paper in front of him, thoughtfully. Then he shook his head emphatically after a minute.

"No. She's the Emperor's daughter. I can't believe that she would run away. And what about the information we got about the enemy camp? Do you realize that if your suggestion is correct, it means that someone was making up false information to give to us? Unless after she left the palace, she really did come to harm…" he trailed off and sighed again. "All we can do is wait. That's the most frustrating thing about this."

"Yes, sir. We can't do anything without an Imperial order."

Shang dismissed her absently, and she stood up and left his tent. She had been considering just coming out and telling him the truth about who she was, but decided that this wasn't the right time to do it. He was too agitated.

As she circumvented the captain's tent to head toward the training field, she caught sight of a small figure moving quickly away from the back of his tent.

It was Huang Dong.

Mulan shook her head and turned back toward the front of Shang's tent, thinking she should go in and mention to him that the recruit may have been listening to what they were talking about.

She changed her mind and instead followed Huang.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Chapter 7 to follow shortly. Please leave a review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Many thanks to all for continuing to read and review. Another chapter up!

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 7_

Shang remained seated at his desk long after Ping left, thinking about the conversation they'd just had.

The explanation that his lieutenant had given him as to his father's appearance struck him as utterly bizarre. He was not superstitious and though he understood that many people were, he never expected it from someone like General Hua.

The fact that Hua Zhou had gone through the trouble to get a carriage all the way out to Wu Zhong told Shang that there was much more to the story than what Ping had told him.

Shang could understand why the boy's family would be concerned for him. Though Ping was an excellent and valiant soldier, he was also still just a young boy. His Adam's apple hadn't even dropped yet and he had no facial hair at all. It was easy to forget that he was young given how smart he was and the intelligent, insightful manner in which he spoke, as well as his impressive accomplishments in battle already.

The idea that the young lieutenant had come up with about the princess was astounding. It would never have crossed his mind that she had run away; but then he had noticed long ago that Ping always seemed to see things from a different angle than others. In all situations, he seemed to have his own point of view, other ways of looking at things. That was what made him such a talent at strategy.

The idea that the Emperor's daughter might have run away from home disturbed him greatly. It seemed scandalous. More than anyone, she should know her duty to her father and to her country. Besides, what reason could she possibly have?

He leaned forward and reached for a brush and a sheet of paper, dipping the brush in ink and beginning to compose two letters to his father; an official reply with an Imperial seal and his own personal letter that no one but the general would look at.

The official letter merely read: _Message received. We will remain in camp and await further orders._

He wished he could speak to his father in person. But he decided that he would provide as much detail as he could in his personal letter, including Ping's idea that maybe Princess Li-Mei had run away. Perhaps his father, given his vast experience as a top general in battle as well as his extensive dealings with matters at court, would have another view of the situation that could prove helpful.

**xxxxxxx**

Mulan intended to confront Huang Dong when they met for their nightly practice together. To her great surprise, Huang showed up at her tent first.

"Lieutenant Hua."

"Huang."

"I must speak to you privately," she said quietly. "It is a matter of great importance."

"I wanted to speak with you also. Come in."

"No, it must be away from camp."

There was a tone of urgency in her voice. Mulan nodded and agreed.

"Let me grab the lantern and then we can go down to our training spot."

"No."

"No?"

"Someone might see the light of the lantern. No one must know we are there."

Mulan threw her a suspicious glance, eyes narrowed.

"I know what I am asking sounds odd, but everything will become clear to you."

"O-kay, Huang," she answered, utterly puzzled.

They moved stealthily through the forest in the dark, Mulan leading the way. They reached the lake and Mulan gestured to a flat rock jutting out over the water. Huang's eyes darted around nervously as she took a seat on the rock.

"It's late, Huang. I'm sure no one is around. Go ahead. And then _I_ have some questions. Like why you were listening outside of the captain's tent before."

Mulan took a seat beside Huang, who began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Lieutenant Hua Mulan, I…"

"What?" Mulan exclaimed, her heart skipping a beat. "What did you just call me?"

"I know who you are. The Emperor knows that General Hua has one son, who is only seven years old, and an older daughter who brought great honor to her family by her bravery."

Mulan stared at her, speechless.

"If I tell you who I am, you must keep it a secret. Promise me."

"I already know that you are a daughter as well."

"Yes. And I thank you for helping me to improve and teaching me how to blend in."

"So, you've known all along who I am?"

"Yes. The first time you came to the palace, after the last battle with the Huns, the Emperor knew who you were. Your father was one of his best and most highly trusted generals. He knew of the general's son Rou-ping, a little boy who was too young to fight in the army. He guessed that it was you that stood before him."

"The law…"

"Don't worry. That archaic law was lifted after you proved yourself to be such an excellent warrior."

Huang had pulled something out of her tunic and she now handed it to Mulan. It was a ring. Mulan moved over to hold it up to the moonlight. It was a full moon fortunately and she could make out the Imperial coat of arms inscribed on the inside of the ring.

She whirled around.

"This is a ring of royalty! Where did you get it? Are you somehow involved with Princess Li-Mei's kidnapping?"

"Wait, I have something else for you. It was given to me in the event that I had to reveal myself to you."

She handed Mulan a letter with the Imperial seal.

"I know it is dark to read..."

Mulan waved her off and moved over to hold the letter up to see it in the moonlight. It was addressed to Lieutenant Hua Mulan from the Emperor, and it asked her to please look after his younger daughter, Hui-Ying, who had joined Captain Li's troop.

Mulan gasped.

"I am Hui-Ying. I am the Emperor's younger daughter and that ring is mine."

Mulan hurriedly lowered herself to the ground, kneeling before her.

"Your Highness, I apologize…"

"Please, Lieutenant, get up. You mustn't…you will call attention to me."

Mulan rose and took her seat beside Hui-Ying again.

"You must treat me as the recruit Huang Dong, Lieutenant. While we are in this troop together, I am not royalty. No one must know that I am here."

"Hui-Ying…Huang, why did your father send you here?"

"I convinced him that this would be the best place for me to be."

"How?"

"I arranged for a letter threatening my life next to be sent to him. Then I suggested that anyone after me would be looking for a girl, not a boy. And a military camp would be the last place they would look. He arranged for me to be in this camp because he knew you would be here."

"You went through all that trouble to come here?"

"I want to be part of the rescue effort of my sister, Princess Li-Mei. My father has no son, but if he did, surely the Crown Prince would have taken his place in the army and tried to rescue his sister. Besides, there is more to this situation than you know."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that to you because it is a private family matter. I am very close with my sister and I must be the one to get to her first."

"Well, how do we proceed then? I will treat you as recruit Huang. But what about the captain? He should know…"

"No."

"But, if there is information that you have on your sister, he should know about it…"

"I don't have any information, other than the reason for her disappearance, and I cannot tell you that."

Mulan sighed and remained silent, stymied. Her situation had just become more difficult than ever. There were now three different secrets that she was keeping from the captain and she did not feel good about it. Two women were secretly under his command now, one who was the Emperor's daughter no less and who somehow knew things about their mission that she couldn't reveal to anyone. It was not right that there were so many goings on in his camp that he didn't know about.

"Hui-Ying," she began, softly. "I know that you want to keep your identity secret. But I want you to know that the captain is a good and honorable man, and he is very fair…"

"As I said, this is a highly private family matter, Lieutenant Hua. My identity must remain a secret for now, as well as the reason for my sister's disappearance."

"I will abide by your wishes, Your Highness. But, and forgive me if I appear to argue, but I have to tell you that this puts me in a very bad position, and it could jeopardize our mission; especially if you have information that may help us to ascertain Princess Li-Mei's whereabouts. To be working in the dark this way will make it extremely difficult for us. Please keep that in mind."

"I can appreciate that, Lieutenant, and believe me, I would not be asking this if it were not absolutely necessary."

**xxxxxxx**

Mulan remained sitting by the lake brooding for a long time after Hui-Ying left her. _Huang_, she reminded herself. She had to stay in the habit of thinking of her as Huang Dong, a plain recruit.

Huang knew nothing about the whereabouts of the missing Princess Li-Mei, at least as far as she said, but she knew the reason for her disappearance. If she would reveal that little bit of information, it would help them; but Huang had insisted that she couldn't.

Mulan sighed. Her heart was heavy as she thought about Shang. He was the captain and she felt uncomfortable having knowledge that he didn't, especially since it was information he should have been privy to. She could always tell him and ask him not to reveal that he knew to the princess. But that would probably be a bad idea, too.

She picked up a pebble from the ground and skimmed it over the water.

"Well," she said aloud. "I at least have to tell him who _I_ really am."

She picked up another pebble, absently lobbing it up in the air lightly and catching it in her palm as it dropped back down. Then she sighed and stood up, turning toward camp. She took a few steps, then turned back to face the lake again. She took a deep breath.

"Captain, there's something I have to tell you. I'm not who you think I am. I'm really a girl and your fiancé, Hua Mulan."

She stopped, her stomach knotting up as she imagined telling him and his reaction.

"Maybe I should just dress up as a girl and parade in front of him, see if he recognizes me and takes the hint," she muttered.

"Ping? Is that you?"

She whirled around toward the voice, Shang's voice.

A few moments later he stepped out of the brush and joined her on the bank of the lake.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one," she muttered, turning back toward the lake and feeling foolish. She pushed away the embarrassed feeling, skimming the pebble that she was still holding out over the water.

"Nice one," Shang commented. He stooped over and scooped up his own pebble, then straightened up and tossed it, skimming it further than hers.

"Beat that," he added, chuckling.

Mulan just shrugged. "Very good, Captain."

"Well, now I know something is wrong, Ping. You're not rising to the occasion and trying to out-do me like usual."

"Shang, I..."

Even in the faint light of the moon she could see his eyebrow lift in surprise the moment his given name was off her lips.

"I mean, Captain…"

She looked down, feeling her face and neck beginning to heat up.

"It's okay, Ping. We're friends now, too. When we're off duty, you can call me by my given name."

"I have something to tell you…something you're not going to like…"

"Oh?"

"Yes, uh…"

The sound of snapping twigs and swishing leaves stopped her and she whirled around. Shang turned to the sound also. A minute later Chi Fu appeared.

"Captain, I've been looking for you. I must speak with you about an urgent matter."

Shang sighed. "Alright, I'm coming back to camp."

He began to follow Chi Fu and Mulan hurried after them.

"We'll finish our discussion later, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir. I'm just heading back to camp, too."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Those of you who guessed that Huang Dong is the Emperor's daughter were right – she's just the other daughter, not the missing one! Chapter 8 to follow shortly. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Reposting of prematurely submitted Chapter 8. I decided to revise it after reading through it again; I felt it needed to be fleshed out more. Much of it is still the same, but I changed a few things and added details that were missing before.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 8_

Mulan stormed into her tent and began to kick her blankets, wishing she were kicking Chi Fu's head. She had finally been mustering up the courage to tell Shang the truth and the idiot councilman had to come along right at that moment. The captain had only been with her for a few minutes. Where the hell was Chi Fu looking for him before that, that it took him until that minute to find him in the forest? And how did he even know to come down to the lake?

She paced back and forth impatiently, stopping every once in awhile at the opening of her tent to peer toward Shang's tent. It was illuminated by the lantern light and every time she looked, she could still see the two silhouettes inside.

She finally gave up on ever being able to speak to Shang that night and sank down onto her bedroll with a sigh.

"Lieutenant Hua?"

The soft voice came from outside of her tent opening about a half hour after she had lain down on her bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep.

"Huang?" she whispered, sitting up. "Come in."

Huang came into the tent quietly and crouched down on the ground beside her.

"We have a problem," she whispered. "Chi Fu said that one of the men told him he saw a woman in the camp."

Mulan stared at her. "How did you find that out?"

"I heard him telling Captain Li. I was outside of the captain's tent."

Mulan shook her head. Huang had a bad habit of eavesdropping. It would get her into trouble one day.

"I thought maybe Chi Fu had news about my sister," she added.

"Did he?"

She shook her head.

"Did he say which man told him?"

"No, and he didn't say who he suspected was a woman either."

Mulan cursed under her breath and resolved to go and wring Jun-Li's neck as soon as Huang left her tent.

"What did the captain say?"

"He was quiet most of the time. But he asked Chi Fu if he was sure that the man wasn't imagining it. Since we're miles away from any village, he couldn't fathom how a woman could have wandered into the army camp. Now Chi Fu wants the medic to examine us all."

"Did the captain agree to it?"

"First he laughed at him, then he decided to humor him I guess, and told him he could ask the medic to do routine examinations of all the men."

"Dammit." Mulan sighed and began to drum her fingers silently on her bedroll, trying to think of what to do. "You had said that the law was lifted."

"Yes. You would not have to worry about execution if you were revealed. You would not be dishonored either. My father holds you in the highest regard."

"Still. We can't be found out. I want to complete my duty here without being revealed; I'm supposed to go home and get married after this. That won't happen if I'm found out. And you want to keep your identity a secret. If you are revealed to be a woman, you will also have to reveal your true identity."

"We can run away. You are a rider, Lieutenant, and so am I. We both have our horses here. We can leave before they know we're gone, and go on our own and look for my sister."

Mulan shook her head. "As much as I am tempted, I can't do that. I have too much respect for my captain and he would see that as an act of cowardice and dishonor. I don't want him to think that way of me. I must face this bravely, no matter what happens."

Huang smiled. "You like him."

Mulan hesitated for a moment. Huang had revealed her true identity to her and had placed trust in her that she would keep that secret. She decided to trust her; she wanted to tell someone about her predicament.

"He is my fiancé."

"Really?" Huang half-squealed, forgetting to whisper in her excitement.

"Yes. I was betrothed to him as a baby. When I came to fight the first time, he was my commanding officer. I didn't know then that he was the one I was betrothed to. After I got home, I went to see the matchmaker and the betrothal was finalized. I was brought to meet my fiancé and it turned out to be my former captain."

"That is so romantic!"

Mulan sighed. "Both he and I got summoned back here and the wedding was postponed until after the mission ended. But if the medic reveals me, the wedding will be postponed forever."

"He doesn't know it's you."

"I was about to tell him when we were down by the lake, I had finally mustered up the nerve to do it, and then that councilman came looking for him before I could."

"Are you sure he didn't recognize you?"

Mulan shook her head. "At least I don't think so. I told him that Mulan was my twin sister. Well, Rou-ping's twin sister."

They were both silent for several minutes. Then Mulan sighed.

"If we're lucky, we'll get an order to move out before the medic gets to do the exams."

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this."

"Well, I have to tell the captain about me. I will do everything possible to protect your secret, as you have asked of me. Maybe we can figure out a way to convince the medic that he's already seen you. He has a lot of men to examine; he can't possibly remember every single one, can he?"

Huang didn't answer right away. Then she spoke up suddenly.

"Wait, do you know who he is?"

"The medic? No. Why?"

"There's a chance he may be from the Imperial City. If that's the case, I probably know him. He'll recognize me probably, but that may not be a bad thing. I can let him know that I'm here with the knowledge and consent of the Emperor. He can write to the Emperor on his own to confirm that. And I can convince him that my identity and presence here must remain a secret."

"I'll see what I can find out about the medic tomorrow morning."

"If the medic is someone I know, maybe I can make sure that he keeps quiet about you, too."

Mulan nodded. "Thank you. Let's hope he _is_ someone you know. When the captain finds out about me, I want it to be from me. I just have to decide the right moment to tell him."

"If he cares for you, he won't stay angry at you."

"It's a little more complicated, though. He cares for the person he thinks is Hua Rou-ping. He hardly knows Hua Mulan."

**xxxxxxx**

Mulan crept out of her tent after Huang left and stole across the dark camp quietly to Jun-Li's tent. She was dressed and she had her sword with her, sheathed and tied to her waist.

"Jun-Li," she whispered, crouching outside the front of the tent.

Several moments later he pushed the flap of his tent up and poked his head out.

"Mulan?" he whispered, looking genuinely puzzled.

"You've really gone and done it now, Jun-Li," she hissed angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Chi Fu."

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about. Look, hang on. I'm just going to get dressed. Then we can get away from camp and talk. Okay?"

"Okay. But just to warn you, Jun-Li. I have my sword with me. I will kill you if you try anything."

He chuckled. "You're too mean a fighter. I wouldn't mess with you anymore."

She frowned suspiciously at him. He laughed again and disappeared inside his tent. Several minutes later he emerged, dressed.

They walked into the forest and sat down on the rock that jutted out over the lake, where she had spoken to Huang earlier.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"Chi Fu told the captain that one of the men told him they saw a woman in the camp. I can only assume that it was you."

"He said it was me?"

"No. But you're the one who knows, and you _were_ making trouble for me. But remember, whatever happens I still won't marry you. I won't be marrying anyone."

"Mulan, I swear I didn't tell him anything. I hinted to him once, nothing specific, because I was planning…but I didn't, Mulan. After we talked that night, I stopped. I never said another word to Chi Fu."

Mulan looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I swear on my ancestors twelve generations back, Mulan. I never said a word. It was someone else that did this."

She raised an eyebrow at that, then nodded.

"Okay. But woe to your ancestors if you're lying after an oath like that."

"I'm not. And now I think you owe me an apology for accusing me."

"You can't blame me, Jun-Li."

"No, but still," he pouted.

"Oh, cut it out."

She stood up.

"If I find out that you…"

"I didn't. I already swore a serious oath."

"Do you know who may have done this?"

"No."

"What about your pal that you were with when you came over to me in the mess tent on the first day of camp? Chen Chang."

Jun-Li scratched his head, looking puzzled. "I don't know why he would say anything to Chi Fu."

"Maybe _you_ put him up to it."

"I didn't. I swear. But if I hear anything…"

"You'll stay out of it."

"But, maybe I can help…"

"Stay out of it, Jun-Li, I mean it. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you anymore, and if you hadn't sworn on your ancestors twelve generations back I would be sure that you were lying. And just in case you or your father want to make trouble for me, I will tell you this. My father has already gone to speak to the Emperor, and the Emperor knows I'm here. Any leverage you think you may have had, you don't."

Jun-Li's eyes went wide. "Your father went to the Emperor and told him about you?"

"Yes. My father was one of his best generals and is still in high favor with him. At least as much as your father."

"I won't make trouble for you, Mulan. I promised before and I'm promising again."

She looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Where did you learn to raise one eyebrow like that, Mulan? The captain?"

Mulan was taken aback for a moment.

"I guess," she answered, somewhat flustered. "I've been under his command for awhile now. I didn't even realize I was doing it."

She changed the subject quickly.

"So, you're promising me again?"

"Yes. I promise."

He stood up and they walked back to camp together, bidding each other goodnight as they parted ways.

Mulan threw a glance toward Shang's tent as she passed it on her way to her own. Sometimes he had trouble sleeping and would have the lantern lit at this time. She might have gone in to talk to him then.

But tonight, of course, the tent remained dark.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Chapter 9 to follow shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all who have continued to read and review. Next chapter up.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 9_

Shang stood with his arms folded and his feet planted firmly, watching as Chi Fu stood in front of the troop and broke the news that the medic would be giving them all routine exams. The men responded to the councilman's announcement with grumbling, scoffing and hooting.

"I'm in tip-top condition," one man announced in a half-bragging, half-taunting tone, opening his tunic and baring his tattooed chest. "I was examined before I came here. Look at this stomach. Hard as a rock."

Ling looked him over and guffawed.

"Yeah?" Yao challenged him, rolling up his sleeve and hauling back to punch the guy in the stomach. "Let's find out."

"Go ahead," the man answered, immediately taking a defensive stance, raising his hands and beckoning to Yao. "Bring it on."

"Oh, Yao, you are a commanding officer now," chided Chien-Po, holding his hot headed friend and comrade back by the shoulders. "You know you cannot go around punching the recruits. The captain will have your head for that."

Shang sighed and dropped his arms to his side abruptly, striding forward to take over. The men came to order as he stopped in front of them, standing beside Chi Fu. He pointed to the man who had opened his tunic, showing his chest.

"I think you can rule that man out without an exam," he muttered to Chi Fu. "But go ahead and have him go first."

"Hmph!" the councilman replied, perturbed. He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Soldiers, order," Shang called out. "You will continue to train today. Chi Fu will come to summon you one by one to go to the medic's tent. Otherwise, you will carry on as always."

He dismissed them to get breakfast. He took his own food after the others were sitting and eating and went to join Ping, who was sitting with his three friends. They were talking about the physical exams that they all had to submit to now. None of the men were too pleased about it, nor were his four lieutenants. Ping looked downright uneasy about it and was saying very little, other than agreeing with his friends.

Shang sighed. He sympathized with all of them, and he couldn't believe that the Emperor's councilman had relied on some crazy rumor that one of the recruits had told him. Chi Fu hadn't even given him the man's name, claiming he didn't know it. The rumor itself was also ridiculous. What would a woman be doing there in the army camp? Why would any woman _want_ to be there?

The fact that this was going on when they had to worry about where the Emperor's daughter was made this exercise even more ludicrous and unbelievable.

He shook his head and sighed again. He had decided to humor the councilman when he asked for the men to be examined by the medic. If it became too disruptive, he would put an end to it. In the meantime, this at least kept the councilman busy and off his back. He had more important things to worry about.

"Captain?"

Ping's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Did you expect the officers to go first? Or after the rest of the troop?"

"Oh. For the exams? Let the rest of the troop go, then the four of you will go."

"Do you mind if we ask what this is about, Captain?" Chien-Po asked.

"Something stupid," Shang muttered.

"Oh."

His lieutenants exchanged glances, then changed the subject, realizing that their commander wasn't going to say anything more about it.

**xxxxxxx**

The first day of medical exams went smoothly enough, and the medic had nothing unusual to report.

"No women?" Shang remarked to the medic, wryly.

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"Nothing. Thank you. Chi Fu will have a few others report to you tomorrow."

The medic bowed to him and left his tent. Shang grabbed a towel and headed off to the forest, deciding that he would bathe before dinner. When he arrived at his usual spot at the lake he found Ping there, watering his large black steed.

He looked up as he heard Shang approaching.

"Hello, Captain."

"Ping."

Shang tossed his towel on the large flat rock there and began to strip. The horse began to whinny in complaint as Ping grabbed his reins and began to pull him away from the lake, apparently before he was finished drinking.

"Come _on_!" the boy muttered to the steed.

"It's okay, Ping," Shang laughed. "You don't have to leave just because I'm here bathing."

He threw his clothes onto the same rock with his towel and walked into the lake, not noticing that Ping had moved around to the other side of his horse, where he wouldn't be seen.

Shang waded out toward the middle of the lake and immersed himself in the water, dipping his head under. He floated on his back and let his mind wander, closing his eyes with a sigh as he felt his body begin to relax in the water.

He almost started to laugh as he thought about Chi Fu telling the men they had to undergo medical examinations. The councilman had been serious and downright pompous, as always; and, as always, the men had responded to him with sarcasm, jokes and taunting. If Shang wasn't the commander and responsible for them all, he would have stood there and laughed with them, too. He did allow them to have their fun just a little though, only letting it go so far. Chi Fu deserved the taunting that he got from them, but he was still the Emperor's council.

He'd been standing with Ping in the spot where the boy now stood with his horse the night before when the councilman came to find him about this 'urgent matter'. The spot was opposite from the camp side of the lake, and Shang had made it his own private place to think. Oddly enough, Ping had sought out the very same spot. He'd come upon the boy several times now, standing or sitting in that place, convening with his own thoughts or watering his horse. In a lot of ways Ping wasn't too much unlike him.

The councilman had interrupted their conversation the previous night. He remembered now that Ping had mentioned that he had something to tell him; something he wouldn't like.

Shang's eyes flew open and he splashed water all around as he abruptly shifted upright, raising his head and treading water. He gazed off toward where the boy was watering his horse.

Ping and his steed had disappeared.

**xxxxxxx**

"Okay, I'm finished," Huang whispered, emerging from the brush, fully dressed, her hair still wet.

Mulan nodded and disappeared into the brush, leaving Huang to stand guard now. One of the best perks that had come from them knowing about each other was that now they could both feel somewhat more at ease when they bathed. Each of them took turns standing watch while the other went into the lake, and they had found a spot away from camp, on a different side of the lake from where the captain usually went.

She stripped and, after glancing around to make sure no one was around, dashed into the water. She sighed with pleasure as the water touched her skin. She didn't mind camp life for the most part, but she hated how dirty and sweaty she felt after the long hours of training.

She stayed in the water until her fingers began to prune, then emerged from the lake after another glance over her surroundings. She dashed into the brush and dried herself quickly.

"Mulan," she heard Huang whisper into the brush.

"Yes, I'm getting dressed."

"Hurry. Captain Li is coming."

Mulan threw her clothes on even though she wasn't completely dry.

"Quick, Huang!" Mulan whispered, frantically. "Don't let him see you."

Huang silently ducked into the brush. They both held their breath nervously as the sound of Shang's footsteps approached. He passed by the spot where they were hiding and continued on toward the lake, walking around to the side where Mulan knew he always went to think and to swim. Mulan and Huang released their breath at the same time when he was gone.

"Good thing you weren't still bathing. He's probably going in there now."

"No, he already bathed," Mulan answered without thinking.

"You saw him?"

"Well, I was watering my horse before when he came. I left right away," she added quickly.

Huang looked at her and even in the dark Mulan could see her smiling.

"Well, okay, I peeked. But you can't blame me."

Huang giggled quietly.

"Okay, I think we can head out of here."

They crept out of the brush silently.

"Listen, Huang, I'm not sure when you will be up for your exam. I think Chi Fu is calling it off alphabetically," Mulan began. "He is definitely from the Imperial City?"

"Yes. I think he will recognize me. I will let him know that the Emperor has sent me here to hide and that he must keep my identity and gender a secret."

"Huang, I was thinking…I'm a little concerned about that. I know that you faked your own death threats in order to come here, and there aren't really any against you. But, what if this medic is somehow involved with Princess Li-Mei? I know that General Li and the captain both suspect that someone on the inside is involved with your sister's kidnapping. Maybe someone in this camp."

Huang shook her head. "No. I assure you, that is not the case."

Mulan studied her closely. "Huang, do you know for sure? Was this really a kidnapping? Or did your sister run off on her own?"

Her head snapped up, shock and guilt written all over her face.

"What makes you say that?" Huang asked, recovering herself.

But Mulan had already seen Huang's expression and she had her answer. She had been right. This was not a kidnapping they were dealing with.

"Let's just suppose for a moment that she did run away. I'm not saying that she did and I'm not going to pry. This is hypothetical, Huang. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"No."

Mulan sighed. "But you know the reason for her disappearance, so if she did run away you would know why."

Huang nodded slightly.

"Okay, Huang. Go on back to camp."

"Mulan," Huang whispered. "I will tell you everything if it becomes necessary; I promise I won't let you or anyone else get hurt because of this situation. But, believe me, this is a highly personal family matter, the family of the Emperor. I cannot talk about it."

Mulan nodded. "I know. I understand that."

Huang went off to her tent and Mulan turned, nonchalantly heading down to the lake as if she had just come there.

Shang was sitting cross-legged on the rock that jutted out over the lake, leaning on one elbow, his chin in his hand. He had a letter with him, but he seemed to have forgotten about it and it had slipped from his grasp, laying on the surface of the rock, the edge of the paper loosely rooted underneath the fingers of the hand that rested there. She took a seat beside him. He was gazing out over the water and he looked lost in thought. She suddenly wondered if the letter he'd been holding contained bad news.

"Shang?" she addressed him softly, with concern.

He sighed distantly but didn't answer.

"Shang?" she repeated, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

He sat up with a start and looked at her, his eyes far away and unfocused.

"Shang, is everything okay?"

He blinked and as his gaze focused on her, a look of fierce anger suddenly spread over his features. He reached up abruptly, roughly brushing her hand off of his shoulder, and she snatched the hand back quickly, as if it had been burned.

"My affairs are none of your business," he answered crossly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…Shang, what's wrong?"

She noticed that he stiffened as she said his name.

"From now on, Lieutenant, you will show me more respect," he answered, firmly. "For too long now, you have assumed that you can just approach me wherever I am, whatever I'm doing."

She opened her mouth to respond but she was too flabbergasted at his sudden change in attitude toward her and words failed her. The night before he had told her it was fine for her to call him by name, and the tone of his voice and the expression on his face made her feel as if she had been slapped. Her mind was reeling as it tried to grasp at a reason for it, hoping it wasn't that he had found out the truth about her from someone else already.

"Is this because I called you by name?" she asked, finally. "You said we were friends…"

"You have been too familiar with me," he said, quietly but sharply. "You and I differ in rank, Lieutenant. Remember that from now on."

"Yes, _sir_," she answered, emphasizing the word for his benefit.

He glared at her.

"I am sorry I disturbed you, sir," she added, leaving the edge out of the word this time.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he demanded gruffly.

She stared at him for a minute, frozen, then she recovered herself and stood up, turning and leaping off of the rock. She faced him again and saluted.

"I had something to talk to you about, but it will keep, _sir_."

She turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving him sitting there.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: More to follow shortly. Please review and let me know how this is going. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Next chapter up. Thanks again to all who have continued to read and review.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 10_

Mulan paced back and forth outside of her tent, her stomach knotting and clenching with the anxiety that was building up inside of her as she wondered what could have possibly happened for Shang's attitude toward her to change so abruptly. The only explanation that she could come up with for him being so livid at her was that somehow he had discovered the truth about her.

Shang returned from his brooding by the lake finally, after almost an hour, and he now summoned the troops to line up. Once they were assembled in the middle of camp, he announced that they would be leaving in the morning.

"Everyone is to be packed and ready to move out after breakfast tomorrow."

He called out to the other three lieutenants and they glanced at Mulan, obviously wondering why her name hadn't been called out as well.

"Report to my tent in half an hour."

They acknowledged his order.

"Lieutenant Hua."

Mulan's stomach began to churn, but she kept her face impassive.

"Report to my tent right after the troop is dismissed."

"Yes, sir," she answered firmly.

The troop was dismissed and Mulan waited nervously for Shang to disappear inside his tent before composing herself and following.

"Captain," she addressed him when she was at the entrance.

"Enter," he answered, gruffly.

She stepped inside and stood at attention, meeting his gaze firmly. There was a map spread out on the desk.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Have a seat."

He pointed to the map after she sat down across from him and explained that according to a dispatch he had just received from the general, they had information that the princess was now across the northern border, outside of the Great Wall. They had orders to move out and meet up with the general's troop just below the border, where they would be given further instructions and information.

"Then she is no longer in Chinese territory," Mulan remarked. "Which means that we will be trespassing into an area that isn't ours."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Lieutenant. Or your remarks," he snapped.

"Sorry," she muttered, feeling her face flame with humiliation and indignation at the unfairness of his treatment of her. Never before had he put her down for speaking up about strategy, or about a situation that the troop was involved in. In fact, he had always welcomed her point of view and her suggestions.

He closed his eyes and sighed, appearing to be calming himself. He opened his eyes again after a minute and stared down at the map.

"But you're right," he conceded quietly. "We will be entering foreign land; and there is a constant struggle for power in the area where we are going, among the different tribes there. The leadership changes with the wind. We must be vigilant and prepared for anything when we are there."

"Yes, sir," she responded, secretly feeling a little smug that, whatever his problem was with her, he still had to admit that she knew her stuff and had some things to say that were worth while.

"Alright, Lieutenant, that's it for now. You're dismissed. Report back to me with the others in half an hour."

She stood up and saluted, then turned to leave. She changed her mind and turned back to face him bravely. She didn't want to wait. She had to know whether he knew or not; and if not, what exactly his problem was with her that he was suddenly behaving so obnoxiously toward her.

"Sir, have I done something to offend you?"

He was silent for a full minute before finally responding.

"I already told you before," he answered coldly, buried in paper work all of a sudden and not looking up. "You are too casual and familiar with me."

"Sir, last night you told me that we are friends and it is okay to call you by name when we are off duty…and now you have suddenly…"

"That's enough, Lieutenant," he replied curtly. "You're dismissed."

She was silent for a moment, staring at him. He looked up and stared back at her.

"I said _dismissed_."

She steeled herself for the consequences of what she was about to do and took a deep breath, beginning to speak to him calmly but firmly.

"Captain, you can kick me out of the army if you want to, but not before I've had my say."

He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair backward, and towered over her, his face beginning to contort into an expression of angry disbelief at the fact that she was standing up to him in this way.

"This is a perfect example, Lieutenant!"

"We've..."

"You are insubordinate and I should beat you within an inch of your life for defying me like this!"

Her eyes widened in anger and shock at the suggestion that he would beat her.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try!" she retorted, setting herself into a fighting stance.

His eyes widened now and he looked like he wanted to kill her. When he spoke again his voice was calm but disdainful.

"You little brat."

"How dare you?" she shouted at him, furious.

His jaw dropped and he gaped at her, flabbergasted. She ignored his look and went on with what she had to say, no longer shouting but speaking in a strong, clear voice.

"We've been friends for awhile now, Captain, and if I have done something to offend you, if I have wronged you in some way, I deserve for you to tell me what it is that I did."

"Will you leave now?" he demanded, pointing to the exit.

"And if you don't have the guts to tell me," she continued, "then you don't deserve the true respect that I have for you, that I have _always_ given you. And you especially don't deserve my friendship."

Having had her say now, she turned and strode hurriedly out of his tent before he had a chance to respond.

**xxxxxxx**

"Well, as you already know, since we are leaving camp tomorrow, you won't have to worry about the medical exam," Mulan whispered to Huang as they sat together in her tent. "No one knows the details about anything yet, other than me and the captain..."

"But there is news of my sister?"

"Not too much, but we are moving north. The information that we received is that she is now over the northern border, outside the Great Wall."

Huang looked extremely troubled at that. Mulan continued.

"Based on what you know about the situation, does that seem plausible? If not, please let me know. The Imperial army has already been on one wild goose chase; another one would waste energy, time, and money, and would be of no help to your sister."

"I don't know for sure," she admitted, frowning.

"But it's possible that she would be there?"

"I guess," she answered with hesitation. "Anything is possible."

"Do you have any idea who she might be with?"

Huang nodded. "I know at least one person she might be with, but there are probably many more people with them. He wouldn't have gone off with her alone; there would be a gang of men with them."

Mulan stared at her in surprise.

"Mulan, you have kept my secret and proved yourself trustworthy. I will tell you something because I think it is necessary now, but you must promise to keep it to yourself. It is very personal."

"I promise."

"You're right. My sister did run away. But…it would seem to me that she would have gone in a different direction."

"Not north?"

"No. Unless she is thinking that no one would expect her to go that way, so she _did_ go that way. Maybe she is more clever than I gave her credit for."

Mulan stared at her questioningly.

"My older sister is the beautiful one," Huang explained. "Of course, it may have not been her idea to go that way," she added, thoughtfully.

"Can you tell me why she ran away?"

"Many men from all over the land want her hand in marriage, but one has been arranged for her already. She doesn't want to marry the man that she has been betrothed to."

"But…she is the Emperor's daughter. She knows her duty, doesn't she…?"

"Yes, of course. But my older sister can be quite foolish and unrealistic at times. And she is easily influenced by others, including those who may steer her in the wrong direction."

"Is there...?" Mulan stopped herself. This was the Emperor's family and the question on her mind would be much too personal.

"You want to know if there is someone she _does_ want to marry. There is."

Mulan nodded. It was as she expected.

"I promise you that this will go no further than me. For all I know, I'm about to be kicked out of the army anyway."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. If I am kicked out, I'll come and talk to you. I may take you up on your idea to ride off and look for your sister on our own then. But assuming that I remain here, I will keep my promise, and I will come and talk to you first if I need to make the captain aware of anything. Whatever your wishes are then, I will abide by them; but I'll tell you honestly if I believe that continuing to keep this a secret will in any way hinder the mission or risk the lives of your sister or anyone else."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hua Mulan. You are truly honorable and noble. When we have made it through this and can all return home, I will make certain that my father knows of everything you have done for me."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: More to follow soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another chapter up. Thanks to all who have continued to read and review.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 11_

Mulan was joined by Huang as she sat on the river bank brooding, at a spot that was obscured by several trees so that she couldn't be seen by the others. They had been on the march all morning, following the river as they headed north, stopping now at midday to rest, eat and take care of the horses.

"I'm glad you were not kicked out of the army, Lieutenant Hua," she began.

"Not yet, anyway," Mulan sighed.

"Is everything okay?"

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut and exercise more self-control, that's all."

Mulan glanced around, making sure no one was around to hear them talking.

"I think the captain may know about me somehow. He was acting different to me all of a sudden last night and he was really angry. I was so anxious and curious about it, and I just couldn't hold my tongue. When I asked him what it was about, he wouldn't tell me. And then I mouthed off to him."

"Oh."

"So far nothing else is different. In fact, he spoke to me this morning to give me my tasks and orders for our journey, and he still referred to me as his second in command. So that hasn't changed. How are you doing, Huang?"

"Fine. Thank you."

They chatted casually for awhile, then Huang stood up and headed back to rejoin the rest of the troop. Mulan stayed by the river for a little while longer.

"There you are, Ping," Ling called out when she returned. "We were wondering where you disappeared to."

Mulan rejoined her three friends, who were in a discussion with Chung and a couple of other comrades who had been with them in battle the first time. They were slowly being joined by some of the bolder recruits, including Jun-Li and his friend Chang. The captain had told the troop that they would be stopping in one of the larger villages in two days, and the men were very excited about being there.

"What's so exciting about this particular village?" Mulan asked.

"The women," Ling snorted, elbowing her. "What else? There's a place there…"

"Oh?" she teased, pretending to be as excited as they were. "How do you know?"

"Oh, come on, Ping, don't you know by now?" Yao remarked, snickering. "Ling is the resident expert on women."

He elbowed Ling and snorted.

Jun-Li came around to sit by her. "Not like you'd be interested," he quipped softly.

She flashed him a scathing look, then turned her attention back to the discussion.

"Like the captain is going to let everyone leave to spend the night in a brothel," Chung snorted.

"Well, maybe we could sneak the women back into camp if we can't stay there," Ling suggested.

"Uh, I don't think that would be too wise," Mulan warned. "The captain is already in a foul mood, in case you haven't noticed."

"We've noticed," Jun-Li muttered, in her ear this time, "but it seems his foul mood is directed only at you. What's wrong? Did the two of you have a little lovers' quarrel?"

Her comrades whirled around startled as Mulan dashed the bowl that she was holding to the ground, scattering food all over the place, and jumped up, grabbing Jun-Li by the collar and yanking him up to his feet too. Ling leaped up as well, a startled expression on his face.

"Hey, hey, easy, _Ping_," Jun-Li protested, giving her a patronizing grin. "You're a feisty little thing…"

Yao had risen to his feet now.

"Uh, guys…" Chien-Po began, trying to point subtly and draw everyone's attention to something across the way from them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mulan saw Shang standing several feet away, arms folded, scowling at them darkly. She released Jun-Li, shoving him to the ground, then stalked off to cool down.

"Ping! Hey, Ping!" Yao called out.

She turned and saw her three friends hurrying toward her.

"Hey, guys."

"Are you okay?" Ling asked as they reached the river bank where she was standing.

"Fine. He just pissed me off, that's all."

"What did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter. He's an idiot."

"Well, he's with the captain now," Chien-Po said.

"What, did he go to report me?"

"No. The captain summoned him. He looked pissed."

"What else is new?" she muttered.

She sat down on the riverbank and scooped up a small rock, hurling it into the river. Her three friends joined her and it wasn't long before they lightened her mood with their jokes and banter, initiating a contest as they began to hurl rocks into the river, trying to outdo one another as to who could get their rock furthest.

"Lieutenants."

Shang's bark startled all of them. They had been too absorbed in their game and their laughter to even notice that he'd approached them.

'Leave it to him to ruin everybody's fun,' she thought bitterly to herself, turning back to the river and rolling her eyes with a sigh before rising to her feet and facing him.

The four of them stood at attention before him and he pointed to her three friends.

"You three, return to the troops. Start getting everyone organized and ready to move on."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Captain."

They hurried off and Mulan waited quietly for the dressing down that she was no doubt about to receive.

"Lieutenant Hua."

"Yes, sir."

"Liang told me that you attacked him for no reason."

"That figures," she muttered.

"What?" he asked softly.

Mulan groaned inwardly. Given Shang's mood and attitude toward her now, she was certain that he wouldn't believe her and would take Jun-Li's word for it.

"Nothing, sir."

Shang's eyebrow went up. "Nothing?"

"No, sir."

"Do you think that I believed him, Lieutenant?"

Mulan shrugged.

"I didn't. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It's not important, sir. He said something insulting to me and I reacted instead of maintaining self-control. You said that if this happened again, my punishment would be swift and harsh. So…I'm prepared."

"Return to the troops and help your comrades get them ready to move out. We still have a long march ahead of us before we stop for the night."

Mulan looked at him, surprised that this was all.

"Yes, sir."

**xxxxxxx**

They moved out, continuing their journey north. Shang was at the front of the group, leading the troops on his white stallion. As usual, Chi Fu rode on his own stallion right behind the captain, glancing back and scowling at the troops every so often.

Mulan brought up the rear on her black steed that, due to his size and power, was pulling one of the carts of supplies. Ling, who had been marching along side of her, was now perched on top of the cart, hitching a ride.

"Very resourceful, Ling," she quipped. "But you know that you're going to get your hide whipped if the captain sees you. Or worse, if Chi Fu sees you."

Ling clambered down and sat on the wooden ledge at the front of the cart, where he couldn't be seen.

Jun-Li, who had been riding somewhere in the middle of the ranks before lunch, had fallen back toward the rear now. He had pulled his steed off to the side and was waiting for her, moving forward and falling into gait beside her as she approached him.

She gave him a stern look, daring him to start with her.

"I was only kidding, you know."

"You are getting on my last nerve, Jun-Li."

"Look, I was just trying to warn you, but in a light way. When you're alone with the captain, you are very obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him. It shows all over you when the two of you are alone talking and being friendly, which is quite a lot I might add. You shouldn't get your hopes up though. Any closeness he feels toward you is probably just typical of the bonding between men, or maybe between brothers. Anything more would be inappropriate, even if he does feel that way toward 'Ping'. He would be thrown out of the army for having such a relationship with one of his soldiers."

Mulan snorted at him. "Really, Jun-Li. You're as bad as the old hags in our village. Don't you have anything better to think about?"

"I'm just saying. You will raise suspicions if the men ever catch you looking at him that way," he said quietly. "And he should watch himself with you."

"It seems to me that the only person who has been watching us alone is you. But thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind."

Jun-Li nodded at her and smiled.

"Okay, thank you," she continued, gesturing dismissively. "Move along now, soldier. I have important business to discuss in private with one of your other _commanding_ officers."

**xxxxxxx**

As the sun began to sink lower in the sky, they found a place to make camp for the night and a rotation was set up for the night watch in such a way that there would be a twenty-four-hour guard but each man would get a chance to sleep. Mulan offered to be one of the soldiers on one of the later watches for the night; it meant staying up and going to bed later, but then she wouldn't have to get up too early in the morning, which she preferred.

Camp was set up quickly, away from the water but in walking distance. The troops gathered around the campfires to eat once the mess crew had prepared dinner. Mulan finished setting up her own tent and stowed her stuff away, then went off to water her steed. She could eat later.

She sat on the bank of the river, idly chucking rocks into it while she waited for her horse to finish grazing along the side of the river and drink his fill of water.

"Lieutenant."

"Huang," she answered.

She took a seat next to her.

"We're out in the open in this camp. I don't know if we will be able to work out bathing here, unless we do it in the middle of the night."

Mulan nodded. "We can do it when my turn on watch ends if you want to wait up that long. It will be the middle of the night when I finish."

She pointed off into the distance.

"We can walk back that way, away from the camp."

"If I'm still up, I'll come find you, Lieutenant."

"Okay. Do you have any new information about anything to tell me?"

"I sent a letter to my father the last time the messenger came to camp, but I haven't received a reply yet. And now we're on the move…"

"Don't worry. The messengers know we're on the move. They will be able to find the troop and the reply will get here."

"I know. Listen, I'm not sure what's going to happen when we get over the border, Lieutenant Hua, but I think you should know that I can speak and understand the Hun language."

"That's good to know. Not everyone we meet there will speak Chinese, I'm sure. But there _are_ different languages among the tribes; the language of a particular tribe may be different from what you're familiar with."

"Yes. The man that I think my sister is with does speak Chinese, though; and he's not Hun. He's Persian."

"Really?" Mulan gazed out at the river, thoughtfully. "That does confuse the issue. Do you think it's possible that they themselves spread the rumors about heading north, but are really going west? I mean, you arranged for your own death threats to go to your father so that you could come here. Who's to say that your sister wouldn't do the same sort of thing?"

Huang nodded. "That is why I was surprised when you said that they had gone north over the border. It would seem to me that if they wanted to leave China they would have gone west, back to Persia."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Chapter 12 to follow shortly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Shang sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to fend off the familiar headache that was beginning as he sat cross-legged across from Chi Fu and withstood the usual put-downs that were always laced throughout the councilman's words when they met to discuss business.

"I don't like the idea of the men having the day off when we get to that village, either," the councilman was saying now. "You know what trouble-makers they are. They will be cavorting in the taverns no doubt and will probably start a ruckus."

"Why do you have so little faith in them? They have proved themselves to be a capable and efficient regiment. Many of them are new, but they made it through their training, and they are all doing what they are supposed to. I know they fight sometimes, but they're just blowing off steam for the most part, and today was the first time in a while that it happened."

"We need to meet up with your father's regiment as soon as possible. How can we take the day off? Need I remind you of the importance of this mission? This is the Emperor's daughter that we are rescuing."

"I have not forgotten what our mission is or its importance. But we will have to get supplies. We'll need time to find what we need, to get everything organized. We are going to be marching through the desert soon and we must be prepared for the harsh element that we will be in. And it will be good for morale if the men have a day off from marching. You and I are lucky enough to be on horseback. Many of them are on foot and they have already been hiking a long way; and it's only been one day. After several days of this, they will need a little bit of time off to rest."

"Very well, Captain. But don't tell me I didn't tell you so if they disrupt the entire village with their antics."

Shang leaned forward and dropped his chin into his hands with a sigh.

"This is a serious situation," the councilman continued. "The princess was supposed to be married to the son of the Khan of the Ruanruan Empire."

He sat up with a start. "What?"

"It was an agreement that the Emperor initiated, to bring about peace between the Middle Kingdom and the Ruanruans north of the border. An alternative to continued warfare with them. It is not the Huns we are dealing with, as your father thought, Captain. The Ruanruans have pushed the Huns out of that territory."

"This explains a lot. If she is going to be married to the Khan's son, then the Ruanruans should have no reason to kidnap her," Shang mused. "It must be another tribe, maybe even an independent group of people, that doesn't want this alliance formed."

He thought about his father's most recent letter. There was so much in it that was of concern to him that he hadn't absorbed it all yet.

"My father never mentioned the marriage. He must not know about it. But he wrote in his letter that he believes she is with one of the tribes."

"Exactly. In any event, there has been no ransom demand, as you know, Captain. These people are ruthless and would not hesitate to harm her. Their purpose most likely is to prevent the alliance as opposed to obtaining money. So we have her safety and the threat of continued warfare to consider."

Shang was annoyed with the councilman, but he attempted to look impassive, and he forced himself to speak politely to his superior and an elder.

"I can't believe it. You've known about this marriage and proposed alliance all along, but you never said anything, to me or to my father."

"This is the Emperor's family we're talking about, Captain Li. Their personal affairs are not the subject of idle talk under normal circumstances. If the Emperor wanted your father to know about the Princess's impending marriage, he would have told him. I know of it, of course, because I am his council," he added pompously. "I will inform your father about it, and I am telling you now so that you don't forget the gravity of the mission."

"I haven't forgotten," he murmured.

Shang wondered if the councilman had some private reason of his own for wanting to stall the princess being found. If there were people in the Ruanruan Empire that were against this alliance, perhaps there were people in the Emperor's own court who were also against it. Maybe his annoying little nemesis was one of those people.

Chi Fu spoke again, interrupting this train of thought.

"And this doesn't go any further than this, Captain."

"Yes, of course."

"Not a word to anyone. And that means your favorite little lieutenant that you're smitten with."

The councilman's eyes were gleaming with the malice that was behind the comment. Shang stared at him, shocked that this time he'd actually gone so far as to intimate that.

"I wonder what your father the general would have to say about _that_."

Chi Fu stood up with a sneer and left the tent, bidding him goodnight.

Shang remained deep in thought for a long time after Chi Fu left. He was extremely concerned about the mission and this new information that he'd been given about it; but he instead found himself pondering the remark that the councilman had just made and his other remarks to him of late concerning his young lieutenant and the nature of their relationship. And he thought about his behavior toward the lieutenant, previously and recently.

After awhile he shook his head and began to laugh softly at the man's petty maliciousness, and at his own foolishness for having let it bother him so much.

**xxxxxxx**

During their midday break, Mulan sat with Huang by the river after they had eaten lunch. Jun-Li walked by them, giving her a look. She scowled at him and moved her hand across her neck in a chopping motion, indicating that it was what she was going to do to him if he didn't back off.

When he had moved on, they spoke.

"Huang, I've been thinking. If there is information you have, there may be a way I can pass it along to the captain without revealing you. Once we're in the north, there will be men sent ahead to scout out the situation, no doubt. I will volunteer to go and I'll let the captain know that you should come as well, due to your language skills. Anything that I need to pass on to the captain I can say came from you talking to the locals. As long as there isn't anyone else here that speaks or understands the language, who would question it?"

"That's a good idea, Lieutenant. But what if we're not sent ahead to scout?"

"I can say you overheard it maybe."

Huang nodded.

We'll play it by ear. But it's an idea."

"It's perfect."

"We'd better get back. It's probably almost time to be heading out."

As they approached the spot where the rest of the troop was gathered, they heard Shang calling out names.

"That's the messenger," Huang whispered, indicating the man that was standing beside the captain. "Maybe there's news."

"Hua!"

Mulan hurried forward and took the dispatch that the messenger held out to her.

"Mail call!" Ling said to her excitedly as he trotted along beside her holding his own message that he'd already read.

"Is that a love letter, Ling, that you're so excited? From your sweetheart back home?"

"I wish. It's from my family, finally. I wrote to them while we were still at camp and then we had to leave. I figured I wouldn't get their reply."

Mulan sat down on the grass with him and opened her own letter. It was from her father.

"Mine is from my family, too," she told him, smiling.

Her father wrote of his visit with the Emperor, telling her what Huang had already told her. The law had been lifted. When she had appeared in the palace after her first stint in the army, he knew who she was. The Emperor didn't condemn her. He held her in the highest regard for her bravery and honor; and he had sent the captain to enlist her services again, knowing that a woman was being enlisted.

He also told her that she didn't need to worry about General Liang or his son.

Mulan grinned and stood up, rolling the letter back up and stuffing it into her pocket.

**xxxxxxx**

They stopped at sunset and set up camp along the river again after the second full day of marching north. Mulan could see Shang watching her out of the corner of her eye as she pitched her tent and stowed her stuff. She had noticed him staring at her many times that day, but she refused to return his gaze. She knew how angry he was at her and that she would receive nothing but a glare from him if she caught his eye.

The others made a mad scramble to line up for food, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with waiting on line. She would eat later.

She led her black horse to the river and sat on the bank, waiting while the steed grazed and drank his fill. She stood up when she heard the heavy footsteps behind her, not needing to look to know who it was.

"Ping."

Shang had come right up next to her, close enough that his elbow touched hers when she twitched slightly. She moved her arm quickly and looked up at him, puzzled, wondering why he had called her 'Ping' again all of a sudden instead of 'Lieutenant'. He stood stiffly, looking somewhat flustered and uncomfortable, and his face was quite crimson. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Ping, I'm sorry," he began softly.

Mulan blinked at him in surprise. "You're apologizing to me, a subordinate, after I mouthed off to you?"

"You had every right to."

He turned to face her now, looking more confident, though his face was still very red.

"I acted badly to you and I apologize. I let the remarks that someone made bother me and it affected the way I treated you…"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she knitted her eyebrows.

"What remarks?"

Shang shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It was one ignorant person making petty and malicious insinuations. That's all they were, and I should never have taken it so seriously and let it get to me the way it did. I'm sorry."

She tried to think of who it was he could possibly be talking about and what on earth they had said to rile him up so. Jun-Li had started up with her, making comments about her and Shang; would he have been bold enough to do the same thing to their captain?

"Who…?"

"It's not important, Ping."

"But if someone is saying things…"

"Don't worry about it. I don't care if…look, we _are_ friends, good friends, and we always will be. That is, if...I mean, I hope I haven't jeopardized our friendship…"

"You haven't. What kind of friendship would it be if it unraveled just like that because of one little tiff?"

"Good," he said, relaxing visibly and beginning to smile.

"But…I did have something I had to tell you…" she began, nervously. "Something…"

He held up his hand, cutting her off.

"It will keep, Ping. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow and you should make sure you take some time to relax. You haven't even eaten yet."

"But I've been trying to tell you…"

"It's okay," he interrupted softly, resting his hand on her shoulder gently.

She squinted at him in confusion, wondering why he wouldn't just let her say what she had to.

"I don't want to hear it now. You'll have plenty of time to tell me."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I will also give a little background about some things that are being introduced into this story; this is not a historical fic and I've skewed the timeline, however there will be some plot elements that are inspired by historical events in what is now Mongolia, and I will explain them as they come up.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all for continuing to read and review.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 13_

Mulan was greatly disturbed that he wouldn't even let her get a word in edgewise. But Shang just smiled gently and patted her shoulder the way he always did.

"Come on, Ping, don't sulk," he said, teasingly.

"What kind of friend are you? You won't even let me talk to you, and this is important!" she replied, indignantly.

"I didn't mean to cut you off and it's not that I don't want to hear what you have to say," he explained. "It's just that I don't want you to say anything that you wouldn't want anyone else to hear. We don't really have privacy around the troop. There are ears everywhere in this camp."

She raised her eyebrows for a moment, confused. It had occurred to her that he already knew her secret after the way he behaved at the lake in camp that night. She wondered now if he did know and if he realized that this was what she was about to tell him. She gave him a tentative look; his expression was serious but otherwise unreadable.

"Oh."

She glanced around.

"Yes, you're right, sir. There are certain men who have nothing better to do than spy on people."

She raised her voice as she said this and, as if on cue, she saw Jun-Li out of the corner of her eye, darting off from behind a nearby tree.

"Come on. Finish taking care of your steed and then let's get some dinner."

"You haven't eaten either?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to my tent to eat. Join me there. We have some things we need to discuss. We will be stopping in one of the large villages up ahead and the troop will get a day off which they will badly need by the time we get there. We're also going to need to get supplies when we're there. And…" he glanced around and lowered his voice. "I want to talk about the mission a little. I'm under strict orders to keep certain things from you, but what I can tell you I will."

"Okay."

Mulan got her food after leaving her steed with the other horses. She waved at her three friends, then went off to Shang's tent.

"Captain?"

"Come in, Ping."

They had dinner together and chatted lightly, then they set their empty bowls aside and Shang unrolled a map.

"The village we will be stopping in is here. Once we leave there and move north we will be marching through the desert. We'll need to get supplies and see to it that we have more than enough water skins."

He handed Mulan paper and a brush and she made a list of everything they would need to buy when they got to the village market.

"Coordinate with the other lieutenants before we get there. We'll need one or two of them to go with a group of men to obtain everything."

"Yes, sir."

"I got a letter from my father. It is not the Huns that we need to be concerned with. My father believes that the princess may be in the hands of either the Ruanruans or the Tujue."

"The Tujue?"

"Yes. Another nomadic tribe that has been living under the Ruanruan rule. We don't know for sure; but this is his guess, based on information that unfortunately is probably based on rumor."

He pointed on the map, indicating the areas where the Tujue were believed to be living and indicating the location of the Ruanruan Khan.

"Do you believe that it is the Tujue that have the princess?" Mulan asked.

He looked up from the map and knitted his eyebrows, frowning.

"I don't know. It would seem to me that if the rumors of the uprising are true and the Tujue want to defeat the Ruanruans, they wouldn't have kidnapped a Chinese princess. That would just be stupid and they would be sabotaging their own efforts. They would be creating another enemy for themselves, and for all they know, we would ally ourselves with the Ruanruans."

"So, you think that maybe the Ruanruans have arranged this and would try to make it look like the Tujue had done it? In order to convince the Chinese army to fight the Tujue with them?"

"I don't know. It makes as much or as little sense as anything else. When we get to this village, it may be a good idea to scout around to see what we can find out. We will be close enough to the border, there may be locals who have come down to trade in the market. Maybe someone has seen or heard something."

"Captain."

Chi Fu's voice rang out sharply from outside of his tent.

"Yes, come in," he called out.

Chi Fu entered the tent and sat down beside Mulan, eyeing her suspiciously.

"We are discussing what needs to be done in the village as far as supplies," Shang told him. "And I believe it would be a good idea to scout out the area for information on the princess. Someone may have seen or heard something. Or they may have information on the situation over the border. According to my father's last letter, there are rumors of a rebellion going on there. It would be helpful to know this ahead of time. We don't want to march right into the middle of a war that we have nothing to do with."

"Agreed, Captain," the councilman conceded.

"I will volunteer to scout for information in the village, sir," Mulan began.

Chi Fu frowned.

"And I would like to take Huang Dong with me."

"Huang Dong?" Chi Fu exclaimed, outraged.

"Yes, Huang Dong," Mulan answered calmly. "Huang is a very clever soldier, who can speak and understand the Ruanruan language. While we're still within our borders we will no doubt meet Ruanruans who can speak Chinese. But once we get further north that will not necessarily be the case. Unless you know of someone else in this troop that can communicate with the locals in their language, Huang is the perfect choice."

"Agreed," Shang answered. "We have a few days of marching until we get there. You may need additional soldiers for your team, Lieutenant Hua. Give some thought to who you would like them to be and let me know."

"Yes, sir."

**xxxxxxx**

After several more routine, uneventful days of marching, they reached the large village at midday. The weary troop was visibly relieved and when Shang announced that they would be staying in an inn there, a loud cheer of elation rose up from the ranks at the news that they wouldn't have to sleep in tents on the ground tonight or the next night. Mulan was pretty pleased about that, too.

The inn was fairly large but there were fifty some-odd soldiers, so they all had to buddy up into twos and threes per room.

"Lieutenant, do you mind rooming with Huang?" Shang asked her softly.

"No, not at all. I was actually going to offer so the poor kid wouldn't get stuck with Chi Fu."

"Thank you. And, by the way, I'm the poor kid that's going to get stuck with Chi Fu."

"Oops. I'm sorry."

Shang looked somewhat flustered and annoyed as he got the troop organized and checked into the inn. Mulan felt bad for him. In addition to taking care of the important matters he also had to handle Chi Fu, who was already complaining up and down that as the Emperor's council he should have the right to privacy and his own room. Poor Shang always seemed to get stuck dealing with the sniveling councilman and now he had to sleep in the same room as him.

For the most part though, the troop was in good spirits generally. They were settled into their rooms and were eating better than they'd eaten in a long time. Shang had arranged for a large meal to be prepared for the troops that afternoon, in the tavern that was adjoined to the inn, and everyone had the rest of the day and the night off. The teams for buying supplies, for scouting and for other tasks had been picked and everyone knew to report to their respective team leaders the next morning, hangover or not.

The men got an early start on their drinking during lunch and many of them were now wandering off in search of other taverns and other diversions.

"Ping."

Ling approached and grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

She knew he and the others were going to find the brothel that they hadn't stopped talking about for days.

"No, thanks. I have a sweetheart back home."

"What? You never told us," he exclaimed, somewhat dejectedly.

"I didn't want to make you all jealous. Go ahead. Have a good time."

She turned back to her meal as Ling went off to join his friends and found Shang staring at her.

"Aren't you going with them?" she asked him, playfully.

He shook his head. "I have a sweetheart back home, too."

She laughed.

"Come on, Ping. You want to go for a walk when you're done?"

"Sure. Do you know your way around this village?"

"Not really. But actually, I saw a hill up ahead, to the north of the village. I was thinking of going and climbing to the top. There's probably a great view. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure."

**xxxxxxx**

"Shang?"

They had been sitting at the top of the hill for hours, talking and enjoying the breathtaking view. It was a beautiful day and she was so comfortable being with him there. They were having such a good time that she didn't want to ruin the mood by bringing up an unpleasant subject; she still hadn't told him the truth about her, although she was beginning to suspect that he knew already.

Shang had suddenly leaned against her as they sat there together now and laid his head on her shoulder, dropping off to sleep.

"How can anyone fall asleep so instantly like that?" she muttered.

She told herself that she didn't want to disturb him when he was so tired, but the truth was she felt cozy and excited all at the same time sitting like that with him, enjoying the feel of the weight and warmth of his body against hers and relishing the physical contact with him, even if it was only his head on her shoulder. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

It was very unlikely that anyone had followed them there, but she was still concerned and she glanced around nervously. Her movements caused her to shift slightly and he slumped against her more heavily, skidding down against her chest and tumbling into her lap. To her amazement, he still didn't wake. He really must have been exhausted. She stroked him and leaned down, kissing him while he still slept, closing her eyes and burying her face against his hair, taking in the scent of it and of him.

She sighed. As much as she would have liked to stay that way with him, Shang would get into trouble if anyone saw him cozying up to one of his soldiers in this way, particularly a subordinate, and especially when someone in the camp had already been making snide remarks to him about her. The sun was beginning to set now, too.

She roused herself forcefully and sat up, beginning to shake him.

"Shang."

She shook him harder.

"Shang, wake up."

"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

He stirred and shifted, then sat up with a start, blinking and shaking his head, his face beginning to turn red.

"Oh!…S-sorry…"

"It's okay," she answered, patting his shoulder in the same assuring manner that he always did.

"I guess I'm more tired than I thought…I haven't been sleeping well…"

The red in his face was deepening. He cleared his throat and looked around, setting himself back into commanding officer mode.

"The sun is beginning to set already. We should get back before it gets dark…Ping."

She nodded.

They stood up and both of them began to brush themselves off, occupying themselves with that and allowing the awkward moment to pass; then they descended the hill and headed back to the village together.

**xxxxxxx**

Mulan and Huang sat in the corner at one of the taverns sipping rice wine and talking. No one was paying attention to two young soldiers who were sitting off by themselves talking, and it was great to be out with another woman, her first ever female friend, just relaxing and having a good time. Of course, they wouldn't have been able to just sit in a tavern drinking if they weren't dressed as male soldiers. Though neither of them ever spoke of it, Mulan could sense that Huang enjoyed the freedom that this odd masquerade gave them as much as she did. Maybe more. As Hui-Ying she wouldn't have such freedom; she would have appearances to keep as well as her duty as a daughter of the Emperor.

Shang had turned in after dinner, exhausted and still somewhat embarrassed it seemed that he'd literally fallen asleep on her.

She frowned suddenly as she thought of him, feeling a little bit uneasy. She was sure now that he knew the truth, and had known for awhile now. That was probably what so embarrassed him, and it now made her blush as she thought of it. They were not married yet, so the physical contact they'd had earlier was inappropriate, even if it was accidental.

"Listen, Lieutenant Hua," Huang began, also becoming very serious all of sudden. "I saw a friend of Behrouz here in this village. He is here in this tavern now."

"Who is Behrouz?"

"The man I think my sister is with."

"And you know this man that you saw?"

"No, I've never met him. But I know he is one of Behrouz's people. He looks…Persian. Not Chinese."

Mulan frowned and glanced around, looking for someone that didn't look Chinese.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out, and I'll tell the captain tomorrow that we don't need an entire team. You and I will do the initial scouting by ourselves, to call less attention to ourselves."

"Greetings, honorable soldiers."

Mulan and Huang both looked up at the young, bearded man that had approached their table. He was definitely not from around there and must have been the Persian that she had been referring to.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked Huang, his Chinese oddly accented and somewhat difficult to understand.

"I don't think so."

"You seemed to recognize me."

"You look like someone I know, but I must have been mistaken. I am sorry if I disturbed you."

"Not at all. I am always happy to make new friends."

"Would you like to join us for a drink then, honorable sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

The man pulled a vacant seat away from the nearby table, drawing it over to sit with them and beckoning the barmaid over.

"I am Iraj," he told them after ordering a drink for him and refills for them.

"This is Lieutenant Hua Rou-ping. I am Huang Dong."

"Where are you from, Iraj?" Mulan asked, starting to become attuned somewhat to his accent.

"I am from the west. I traveled here with a group and we are living in the desert to the north; at least for now, until we move on again. I come down to trade in the market place here all the time. You are on leave?"

"Just for the night. Tomorrow we will have important tasks to accomplish again."

"I saw many Imperial soldiers around the village."

"Yes, our troop is here. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow."

The barmaid returned to their table with a tray and set the three drinks down before each of them.

Iraj turned to Huang. "You said I look like someone you know. There are not too many of us here."

"His name is Behrouz."

Iraj blinked in surprise. "I have a friend Behrouz. He is one of the men I have been traveling with."

"What a coincidence. But Behrouz must be a common name where you are from."

He shrugged. "More or less."

"I'm sure it isn't the same person," she said dismissively, raising her cup and gesturing for Mulan and Iraj to do the same. "Well, let's have a toast."

They drained their cups and Huang caught her eye. Mulan didn't need to talk to her to guess that she wanted to follow this man Iraj when he left to go back north, knowing that he would lead them to her sister. They couldn't leave right away without deserting, though, which meant that they had to come up with some plausible way of detaining him until she could get the information to the captain in such a way that Huang wasn't revealed.

She just hoped Huang wouldn't get it into her head to go and try to follow him alone.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Next chapter to follow soon. As I said, this is not a historical fic, but the plot is influenced somewhat by some real events. The uprising and eventual victory of the Tujue against the Ruanruan happened between 546 and 553 A.D., before the beginning of the Sui dynasty which is when Mulan was living, so in her time the Sui army would actually have been fighting and then trying to build an alliance with the Tujue, not the Ruanruan. I have changed the timeline (and have also combined certain things that in reality were occurring at very different times). So, in this story the Chinese army is still fighting the Ruanruan while the Tujue are beginning to rebel. I have also completely made up the proposed Chinese/Ruanruan alliance by the betrothal of the Emperor's daughter to the Ruanruan Khan's son. A little bit about the real history is below for those who may be interested.

**Historical Note**

The Ruanruans were a confederacy of nomadic tribes on the northern borders of China from the late 4th century (when they pushed out the Hunnic tribes, or the Xiongnu as the Chinese referred to them, driving them further west) to the mid 6th century. They had established a powerful nomadic empire by the late 5th century, and were making raids into China during the Northern Wei dynasty. The Northern Wei armies had driven them back, but only temporarily, as the Northern Wei was disintegrating due to revolts within.

The Tujue were a people living as a vassal of the Ruanruan Empire. In the mid-6th century, the Tiele peoples (another nomadic tribe) in the Altai Mountains, where many were serfs working the iron mines, rebelled against the Ruanruan rulers. Anagui, the Khan of the Ruanruan asked Tumen, the ruler of the Tujue, to put down the rebellion. Tumen defeated the Tiele and added the Tiele (people of about 50,000 tents) to his rule. Tumen, after accomplishing this, requested a marriage between himself and Anagui's daughter. Anagui refused, so Tumen asked for a new wife from the Western Wei and married a Tuoba princess (Tuoba was another tribe) from the Western Wei. With this new alliance, Tumen rebelled and defeated Anagui, establishing the Tujue as the most powerful force in North Asia and Inner Asia. He declared his independence and became the Qaghan (or Khan) of the Tujue from 551-552 A.D. and appointed his brother as the leader of the western half of the state. Tumen died after only ruling for a year, and was succeeded by Qara Qaghan, who also died after just a year. Buqan Qaghan succeeded him, and under his rule, the 'Golden Age of Tujue' began.

Eventually the Eastern Turk tribes of the Tujue Empire began following the same invasion routes into China that the Xiongnu, Xianbei, Tuoba and Ruanruan tribes had used in previous centuries. Toward the end of the 6th century when China was unified under the Sui dynasty, the border defenses stiffened and eventually, after the death of the last of Tumen's sons, the Turkic state split into east and west, with some of the Eastern Turk recognizing and acknowledging Chinese overlordship by the time the Tang Dynasty was established.

Sources: **lcweb2.loc.gov** and **ihsan Qaghan's steppes proboards**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 14_

"So, is your troop heading to the desert?" Iraj asked them as the barmaid set down their sixth round of drinks.

"Yes," Mulan answered. "We're moving out to join the troops that are stationed at the northern border."

"Oh." Iraj looked somewhat dismayed at that.

"You are heading over the border after today also?" she asked, casually.

"The day after tomorrow. Listen, does your troop need a guide getting to the border and beyond it? I know the region very well, on both sides of the border. And I know this particular desert very well now. I know the places where you can find water, caves where you can take shelter. It would be a good idea for you to have a guide, and I would be an ideal choice for one."

"You've got our attention," said Huang. "What's your price?"

"You realize, however, that we cannot make a decision," Mulan interjected. "We can hear you out and you can tell us your asking price. We will need to talk to our commander before agreeing. It's his decision."

"I would charge you a very reasonable price."

"Let me talk to the captain," Mulan told him. "I can set it up for you to meet him tomorrow. We'll be leaving the next morning, so he would probably have an answer for you right away. We are at the inn around the corner. You can meet us there."

"Okay."

Iraj suddenly grinned and waved a greeting at someone at another table. "Excuse me. I have some business to take care of with someone here. I will return shortly."

He stood up and headed toward the man that he'd been waving at, weaving visibly.

"Listen," Huang began when he was gone, "instead of having him negotiate with the captain, let's just get a price. I don't want to lose him because the captain feels he is too expensive. I have money. Whatever Captain Li is willing to pay, I will fill in the difference if it is less than what Iraj is asking for."

"You may not need to do that, Huang. Iraj didn't look too happy when I said we were moving out to the border to join the troops there. I can only guess that he is worried that there will be a larger patrol there, and that security will be tighter getting in and out. I wonder if he is up to something illegal."

"Like what?"

"Maybe he's taking something out of the country that he shouldn't be. Listen, Huang, your sister somehow ended up meeting this man…what was his name?"

"Behrouz?"

"Behrouz. We know Behrouz was in the palace, even if Iraj and the others weren't. Otherwise how would your sister have met him?"

Huang remained silent, visibly uncomfortable with Mulan's question.

"Were any objects noted to be missing after he left?"

"Not that I know of. Other than my sister, what could Iraj or any of them possibly be taking out of the country?"

"I don't know. But if he is transporting something out, something that he shouldn't be, what better way to sneak over the border without suspicion than with an escort by the Imperial army?"

"And you think that's why he offered to be our guide?"

"Yes. At any rate, I don't think he's going anywhere so fast now. I think he's interested in the business and in hooking up with the troop. I'll talk to Captain Li in the morning. That will at least keep him in sight. The tricky part will be releasing him and then being able to follow him to his friends and to your sister."

Huang nodded, distractedly, staring at something over Mulan's shoulder suddenly.

"Don't look now, Lieutenant, but we're being watched by Chi Fu. And he doesn't look happy."

**xxxxxxx**

Shang sat at the desk and took pen and paper, intending to write a letter responding to his father's latest dispatch. He was relieved to escape to his room that night, and fortunately even the councilman had decided to go out for a drink, so he had the room to himself temporarily. He leaned his cheek against his hand and stared at the blank page, trying to formulate the beginning of a letter in his head; but his thoughts drifted to other things, like the afternoon he'd spent with his lieutenant that day and the awkward moment that they'd had.

A dreamy sigh escaped him and he felt a faint blush come to his cheeks as he remembered falling asleep with her, one minute looking out at the valley below them and the next waking up with his head in her lap. He'd felt so cozy and at ease sitting beside her at the top of that hill, taking in the view, talking with her for hours, enjoying her presence even in the long periods of silence between them. He had been overcome with drowsiness and had dozed off before he even realized it, apparently falling over into her lap. What had he been thinking?

She didn't seem to be angry about it, but he still felt somewhat foolish. He knew that he'd let himself get too comfortable with her. It would be fine if they were already married. But they weren't yet.

Though neither of them had spoken of it yet, he was sure that she was aware that he knew who she really was. He had figured it out after receiving the letter from his father on their last night at Wu Zhong. He didn't want to let her speak of it to him though he knew she had intended to; not with Chi Fu around. The councilman had his eyes and ears in too many places, and he wouldn't be surprised to find that he had recruited allies among his troop to spy for him, including her friend Jun-Li. No wonder Jun-Li was bothering her all the time. And now he knew why Hua Zhou had shown up at camp that day, too.

But he had seen the condition that Hua Zhou was in and the real Rou-ping was obviously too young to serve. Mulan had done her filial duty and made sure her father's life and his honor were saved. He would never harm her for that, law or no law, and he wouldn't give her away. She had followed a different code, but it didn't matter. What she had done was noble and honorable, and it made no difference to him if she was a man or a woman; she had become too good a friend to him now.

Fortunately they received the order to move out before the medical exams had gone on for more than a day, and before the woman in camp could be discovered. He still never found out who it was that told Chi Fu about a woman in camp, but could only guess that it was Jun-Li.

Chi Fu had made plenty of comments insinuating that he was smitten with Ping. He had to admit that he had always liked to be around him and had been drawn to him; he often questioned that, and questioned the closeness and affection he felt toward Ping. He had even been flustered and confused by it sometimes in fact, but he never thought he was actually in love with the boy. Though Ping had always intrigued him, he never felt any real physical attraction to him and he had never had any dreams of kissing him or touching him the way one would touch a lover. His regard for him had always been as a friend, his feeling of affection like that he would have for a brother.

When the rumor about the woman in camp started, the councilman changed his tune and suggested that maybe Shang wasn't a boy-lover after all, but knew something that the rest of them didn't know about Ping. Then the general's letter had arrived right after that.

He couldn't believe it. It was as if the moment he knew who she was he suddenly could see the feminine features that he had never looked at before. He didn't know how he had missed it; it seemed so obvious now. Even after having had time to absorb it, Shang could still hardly believe that his lieutenant and close friend Ping and his beautiful fiancé Mulan had turned out to be one and the same; and that he hadn't recognized her.

Everything made sense as soon as he realized that 'Ping' was Mulan. It was easy to see what had made him feel so drawn to 'Ping', even before he knew who she really was. Though Mulan blended in with the troop incredibly well, acting tough and being naturally athletic, she had never come across as particularly masculine. And when he had met his betrothed in the sitting room of his own home she was actually very feminine. He remembered how graceful and lovely she was that day, hiding behind her fan but gazing at him coyly.

"Captain! Captain Li!"

Shang blinked and came out of his daydream with a start. Chi Fu had burst into the room and was now shouting at him. He raised his head with a sigh and turned to the councilman.

"You don't need to shout. What is it?" he asked, perturbed.

"Do you know what those two are doing?"

"What are you talking about? Who are 'those two'?" he asked, unable to hide his annoyance.

"Don't take an attitude with me, Captain."

"Would you please just tell me what happened and who did it?"

"Your Lieutenant Hua and that other runt Huang. They are bargaining with some seedy-looking foreigner, probably a bandit, to bring him on as our guide! Without anyone's permission!"

Shang was silent, thinking about this new information.

"Did you hear me, Captain?"

"Yes, I heard you. They were assigned the task of scouting in this village for information. Maybe they have found something," he murmured, thoughtfully. "Lieutenant Hua must have reason to believe that this man is somehow involved or knows something."

"Lieutenant Hua is up to something as usual. You are too…_soft_…with him."

Shang gave him a steely look. "Forgive me if I sound disrespectful, sir, but I have had enough of your comments and your insinuations. As for Lieutenant Hua being 'up to something', he is my second in command and an excellent soldier, and I trust him implicitly. Whatever he is doing, I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

"But bringing this stranger as a guide?"

"We may need a guide. I will talk to Lieutenant Hua in the morning and find out who this man is. If something doesn't seem right, I won't hire him. Will that put you more at ease?"

Chi Fu scowled at him and turned toward the door. "Well, I'm still going to keep an eye on them now."

"That's probably a good idea. If this man is as seedy as you say, it will be good to have someone looking out for their safety. Thank you for volunteering."

The councilman gaped at him, flabbergasted, then left the room in a huff.

Shang turned back to the desk and gazed down at the blank sheet of paper that was still before him, focusing on what he needed to tell his father. He finally began to write, updating his father on everything that he could. Even though Chi Fu had told him that he would talk to his father about the proposed marriage and alliance, he no longer completely trusted the councilman. He included everything in the letter, including the information about the princess's betrothal and advising his father of his mistrust of Chi Fu.

**xxxxxxx**

"So, what's the story, Lieutenant?" Shang asked as they sat together having breakfast. "Where is this man Iraj from?"

"He is from the west, from Persia, sir," Mulan answered.

"He speaks Ruanruan?"

"I guess. He speaks Chinese also, with an accent. And he understands it very well."

"What is he doing here?"

"He travels, I know that. I believe he is a merchant, sir, but the details about him are sketchy at best."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Shang stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment, then lifted his cup and took another swig of tea. After swallowing, he spoke again.

"So, he's a traveler and a merchant. What is he doing in China?"

"Trading goods, I guess."

"And you have reason to think that he knows something about the princess?"

"Actually, Huang is convinced from the conversations he's heard with different locals that Iraj knows where she is and may be involved."

"And Huang is convinced just like that, from conversing with people?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, sir."

Shang frowned. He didn't think Mulan was out and out lying, but he knew she wasn't telling him everything. She obviously had reason to believe Huang; and for some unknown reason he found that he himself actually believed that somehow Huang knew; but Huang was still a mystery to him, and he was sure that Mulan was in on that mystery. Chi Fu often commented that 'Ping' and Huang were as thick as thieves. As much as he hated to give credit to anything that Chi Fu said, he had to admit that was true. Still, he knew that Mulan was a person with a high sense of honor, and that she wouldn't do anything that would cause the lives of his troop or their mission to be placed in jeopardy.

"How can Huang be so sure?" he asked, though he didn't really expect an answer.

She shrugged.

"I don't believe you, Ping. I think you're withholding information from me. However, I will meet with this man Iraj and hire him. If there is even the slightest chance that he can lead us to Princess Li-Mei, we have to take it."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: More to follow soon. I've included another short historical note about the Persians in China below for those who are interested. In this fic, I have placed them there earlier (another example of how I collapsed the timeline).

**Historical Note**

The Persians, Arabians (called Dashi by the Chinese) and other foreign travelers from the west came to China via the Silk Road and settled there, but it was later, during the Tang Dynasty, long after the Tujue rebellion against the Ruanruans. During the Tang Dynasty, the Imperial City of Chang'an became a center of cultural exchange between East and West. Chang'an and several other large cities in China became centers of commerce and trade, and many Persian merchants, as well as merchants of other ethnic groups, established themselves in those cities. They brought gems, coral, spices, medicines, Persian dates and other items to China and obtained items such as silk, ceramics, spices, jade and bronze from China. At one point, two Persian princes actually settled in Chang'an as well.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to all for continuing to read and review.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 15_

Once the troop departed from the village, they spent many days marching north. Iraj rode on horseback up front, behind Shang and Chi Fu. Huang now rode toward the front also, beside Iraj, chatting casually with him and being friendly, but in reality not wanting to let him out of her sight.

They were already marching in the desert now. They moved out early in the mornings and late in the afternoons, stopping to rest between noon and when the sun started to sink lower to avoid marching when the sun was at its highest, the heat and brightness unbearable, the air excruciatingly arid and dusty.

As much as Shang was wary of exactly what kind of 'merchant' Iraj was, which he had every right to be, he admitted quietly to Mulan that Iraj had proven himself to be an excellent guide.

Iraj knew the places where they could seek some shade when they stopped to rest in the early afternoons, which saved them the trouble of pitching tents in order to get shelter from the beating sun and avoid getting burnt to a crisp. In short, he knew how to survive in the desert and taught the troop how to also.

Mulan stayed out of Shang's way for the most part, knowing he was miffed at her and that he had every right to be. He had treated her very fairly, still trusting her judgment and her word. At her word, he had hired Iraj as a guide despite the fact that he knew she was withholding information from him. But she knew he was quite annoyed about that.

She felt bad about it, and she wished she could tell him that she was under order from someone with a higher rank than him. But she couldn't even tell him that without giving Huang away.

After many more days of marching, the troop finally reached General Li's camp just before the border. Mulan made it her business to stay out of the general's sight, lest he recognize her. She and Huang kept to themselves in the tent that Mulan was staying in at the camp, socializing with Iraj, who seemed just as eager to avoid the general's awareness of him.

**xxxxxxx**

"This is where Anagui Qaghan is believed to be," General Li was saying, pointing to a map. "And here is where Tumen is believed to be. He's the leader of the Tujue."

Shang sat across from his father, chin resting in his hand, gazing at the map, reminded of the day his father made him a captain. He had been sitting just like this a few months before, across from his father, a map between them as the general went over the strategy that he had devised to defeat Shan-Yu. He'd handed him the newly forged sword then and called him 'Captain' for the first time.

"Who are the Tiele?" Chi Fu was asking.

Shang focused his attention on his father again as he explained to them that there was a faction called the Tiele that had not been under Tumen's rule previously. They were the ones that had started the rebellion. Anagui Qaghan had asked Tumen for help in quelling the uprising. Tumen agreed and succeeded in doing so, then had asked Anagui for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"Last we heard, Anagui Qaghan refused his daughter's hand to Tumen. There are now rumors that Tumen is planning his own revolt against Anagui Qaghan because of his refusal, with the Tieles on his side now that they have been newly added to his rule."

"Perhaps we are forging the wrong alliance," Chi Fu commented. "The Emperor's daughter is betrothed to Anagui Qaghan's son. Perhaps he should reconsider and work something out with the Tujue instead. It sounds like they may be the stronger force. Unless of course, Tumen already married someone and already has an alliance forged. Maybe that's why he feels so powerful."

"I have no information about that, and it is a matter of politics," General Li answered. "Our immediate objective is to see to it that Princess Li-Mei is found and brought home safely. I will leave it to you to suggest political moves to the Emperor, Chi Fu."

"Of course, General. So, what is the strategy?"

"I am thinking that it would be better for small teams to go in, some to search the area controlled by the Ruanruans, some the area controlled by the Tujue. I will lead one of the teams and a few of my captains will lead teams. Hopefully she is still somewhere in the northern territory and if we spread out enough, we can find her. If we are in small enough groups we will be more inconspicuous and hopefully won't end up in the middle of a rebellion that has nothing to do with us."

"Excellent, sir. Also, General, I sent a dispatch to you," Chi Fu began.

"Yes, I received it just before you got here."

"It took that long?"

"The route between here and the village you were in is rough and treacherous, as you are well aware of now having been over it. Those messengers work very hard and they do their best. You mentioned a guide?"

"Yes, the captain hired a guide to get us here."

"And you say you are suspicious of him."

"Yes."

The general turned to Shang.

"I'm suspicious of him, as well," Shang began. "But I don't think he's out to hurt anyone. I think he's just involved in business practices that may be shady. I hired him to be a guide to get us here and for when we cross the border. He's actually a good guide."

"Bring him to me. I would like to talk to him. If he has been living in the border regions, he may have some additional information about what is going on there. He may even have information on Princess Li-Mei."

Chi Fu left the tent to find Iraj and Shang was left alone with his father.

"Li Shang. You don't trust Chi Fu?"

"Sir, I think…he withheld a lot of information from us. I know the betrothal was a private matter, but still. We were sent to find her; we should have been given every single bit of information there was."

"I agree. Especially given the battle that is going on there now; the fact that the Emperor was marrying off his daughter to the Ruanruan Khan and forging an alliance is a key piece of information. Stopping the alliance may be in some people's best interest, which could clue us in to who is responsible for her disappearance."

"I wonder if maybe Chi Fu is one of those people that doesn't want to see this alliance."

"Maybe. But I can't imagine that he would go as far as to prevent the princess from being found. He values his position as the Emperor's council too much to risk it by sabotaging his daughter's rescue. However, I will keep it in mind as a possibility. As for the other subject, he told me that the guide you hired is not Chinese, but he doesn't think he is Ruanruan or Tujue either."

"He calls himself…Persian, sir. And…I have reason to believe he may know where the princess is."

"Have you paid him for his services yet, Li Shang?"

"Only half. He gets the other half after we're over the border and deep into the territory."

**xxxxxxx**

"Who?" Iraj asked, looking completely confused.

"_Who!_" Chi Fu repeated, disdainfully imitating Iraj. "Don't play dumb. A Chinese princess. She would be quite obvious around here."

General Li held his hand up, indicating for Chi Fu to calm down and let him handle things.

"She is unusual looking," General Li continued. "Very beautiful. Unusually so. You've seen no woman like that?"

"I am just a plain merchant and traveler, honorable General. I trade goods in the market and live a humble existence in the desert, moving from place to place when one market dries up. If this woman was anywhere in my vicinity, she must have been disguised."

The general folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking disbelieving. "Disguised?"

"Excuse me, maybe I am not using the right word. My Chinese isn't very good. She was maybe dressed in a way…her face would be covered."

"Ah. I see."

"Will that be all, General?"

"For now."

Iraj left the tent.

"Well, what do you think?" Chi Fu asked the general.

"He is definitely slippery. He may genuinely not know where the princess is, but then again...I know Captain Li has reason to believe he does know. You were planning to keep him as a guide, Li Shang?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I will take him as part of my team and pay him the other half of the money when we get there."

"Yes, sir."

The general dismissed Chi Fu and asked Shang to remain. When Chi Fu was gone, the general folded up the map.

"Now about some of the other things in your letters. You suggested that she might have run away."

"Yes, sir."

"If she was running away from an alliance with the Ruanruans in the north, why would she run there?"

"I was thinking the same thing, sir. I don't know. Maybe she ran away and then got captured. We're in the middle of the desert. If she came here alone…anyone could thirst to death here…I'm sure she wouldn't have known how to survive alone."

"Unless she met someone like Iraj that helped her."

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe it was Iraj. Maybe he found her in the desert on this side of the border and helped her across."

Shang nodded.

"You've done very well, Li Shang."

Shang stared at him in surprise, beside himself with pride, his cheeks becoming pink and warm. Though he knew his father was proud of him, he rarely ever received a compliment such as that from him.

"Thank you, sir."

"I know that you are probably anxious to be part of the search, Li Shang, but you are the youngest leader and the one with the least experience. I believe it would be better for you and your troop to remain along the border on patrol. Keep your eyes open. Perhaps we are completely off in our estimation; after all, our information is really all based on rumor. We just put more stock in rumors from certain sources than from others. But for all we know, she may be in the desert on _this_ side of the border. If she is with captors, they may still be working their way up here with her."

"Yes, sir."

"I will have to leave Chi Fu with your troop. I know you don't like him, but I can't have him with any of the teams involved in searching, especially if we may be questioning his motives. Be ready to move out in the event that you do need to back us up. I will talk to Iraj again tonight about accompanying one of my teams. With any luck we will be able to find her and quietly bring her back over the border without clashing with the locals and becoming embroiled in their conflict."

**xxxxxxx**

Shang stood outside of the main tent two days later, watching somberly as his father's troop broke off into small teams of ten to fifteen and headed off in different directions to cross the border.

"Good luck, Father," he murmured softly, to himself.

He frowned and sighed, disappointed at being left behind once again, even though his father had given him a good reason for it. He was reminded again of his first stint at Wu Zhong, when he was left to train the troops for the battle against Shan-Yu. He had stood just like this, outside of the main tent there, watching as his father rode off with the elite regiment, leaving him behind. At least this time his troop wasn't involved in a camp wide brawl.

He heaved another sigh and turned back toward the tent. He pushed the flap back and entered, pulling it closed behind him and crossed over to the desk that his father had been using, taking a seat behind it.

"Captain?"

He looked up. "Enter."

Chien-Po, Ling and Yao entered the tent and stood before him at attention.

"You wanted to see us, sir."

He stared at them in confusion. "Where is Lieutenant Hua?"

For several moments the three of them glanced at each other, looked down at their feet, shifted uncomfortably before Chien-Po finally spoke up.

"He didn't have time to talk to you, Captain."

"Where is he?"

"He rode over the border to stop one of the soldiers in the troop that went riding after the general."

"What?" Shang roared, leaping to his feet.

"One of the soldiers, sir. That's what Lieutenant Hua said. He went after him to bring him back. He didn't say who it was."

Shang pondered for a minute. His father hadn't left too long ago. With any luck, Mulan would catch up to them and find Huang quickly. He had no doubt that Huang was the soldier that had run off.

He sighed and sat back down behind the desk.

"Alright, at ease, Lieutenants."

While they were stuck there at camp they would need a routine set up, just as in any other place. And the troop would still need to be drilled to keep them in shape. He explained all of this to his three lieutenants and gave them instructions to begin to organize a twenty-four hour watch, then dismissed them.

He exited the tent and stood outside, gazing off in the direction where his father had gone, hoping that it wouldn't be long before he saw Mulan approaching from there with Huang. He was out of his mind with worry now. Was Huang crazy? And Mulan should have known better than to cross the border to go after Huang by herself! What had she been thinking? He only hoped that they would make it back to camp safely.

The moment they returned safely, he was going to wring both of their necks.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: More to follow shortly. Another little historical note: I know Anagui Qaghan did have a daughter, but I don't know of a son. Another thing I made up for purposes of the fic.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to all for continuing to read and review.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 16_

"Huang!" Mulan shouted, spurring her steed toward the lone rider that was visible ahead of her. "Huang, stop!"

The figure finally slowed down after her continued shouting, turning back to look at her, and Mulan caught up to her after several moments of galloping at full speed.

"I have to catch up to them."

"Huang, we have to go back," she told her, pulling up beside her.

"But Iraj…we won't find Behrouz and the others without him…"

"Huang, slow down so we can talk. I promise we won't lose Iraj."

Huang slowed her horse and Mulan matched her pace.

"I suggested to the captain that Iraj may know something. I have no doubt that he took that seriously and told the general. General Li is aware that he should keep Iraj with him and will try to find out what he can. I'm sure of that."

Mulan halted her own steed when Huang brought her horse to a stop and stared into the distance. "But _I_ need to find her. I know that Behrouz loves her and he won't hurt her. I have to be the one who gets to her first."

"I know, but you can't do this by yourself. It's too dangerous. Let's get back to camp and we can talk to the captain. If we can explain everything to him, maybe the three of us can come up with a plan to find her, and to get you in there first. Shang is a good leader and an honorable man. He won't betray your trust."

She glanced around at the large formations of boulders and mountains with caves that were surrounding them. She had the sudden thought that anyone could be hidden there, ready to ambush them.

"We should go, Huang."

Huang was still gazing off toward the direction where she'd been galloping. She finally nodded.

"You're right, Lieutenant. I'm sorry. My actions were foolish and impulsive. I'll probably be punished."

"Well, you can avoid it if you come clean and tell the captain who you are," Mulan laughed. "Besides, you didn't get that far. Come on, we'd better get back. We're in enemy territory and this particular spot is making me uneasy."

They turned back toward camp, in time to see another lone figure galloping toward them on a stallion.

"Uh oh. The captain," Huang muttered. "He's not in uniform."

Mulan squinted. The figure looked much too slight to be Shang.

"It's not the captain. It's Chi Fu."

The councilman came thundering toward their position, slowing down and stopping a few feet away from them.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. We went for a ride, and now we're going home," Mulan answered.

"Very funny. I know the two of you are up to no good. What is going on?"

"As I said, nothing."

"You were following the general because that…guide…was with him. What is the connection between him and the two of you? What was his name? Iraj?"

"There's no story. Look, we're in enemy territory, Chi Fu. I think that we should get out of here. When we get back to camp you can yell at us all you want and report us to the captain."

Chi Fu sniffed and turned his nose up at her. As he turned his stallion to head back toward camp, they saw that four men dressed in the customary clothing of the territory had appeared around them on horseback. Mulan quickly tried to assess the situation, at a complete loss to explain how these men had come up on them so stealthily, without them even hearing the horses' hooves. It was almost as if they had come out of nowhere.

There were four of the enemy and three of them; but she was fairly certain that Chi Fu didn't know how to fight. The odds were really two to one and they were at a disadvantage. She and Huang would probably also have to protect the councilman.

All four men drew their swords and one of them spoke up.

"Just why are you boys looking for Iraj and Behrouz?"

Mulan drew her sword now and Huang followed suit.

**xxxxxxx**

Shang released a sigh of relief when, after what must have been a couple of hours, he saw Mulan finally return from over the border with Huang. He was astonished to see that Chi Fu was with them, also on horseback. What was he doing with them? They all looked disheveled and had obviously been in a fight.

Shang strode toward them angrily as they slowed their horses. "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"We found them, sir," Mulan said, triumphantly. "And that means we can…"

"Found who?" he snapped.

"We found a gang of bandits with swords and large knives, that's who!" Chi Fu interrupted, angrily. "They attacked us!"

"There were only four of them. They may have the princess," Mulan continued. "We know where they are now to find her."

"But Lieutenant Hua was wounded," Huang told him, dismounting.

Shang saw the blood on Mulan's upper body, on her right side. His heart sank with dismay as he noted that it appeared to be flowing from a wound somewhere in her chest; though it was hard to really see anything with her armor on. Somehow her attacker must have managed to wedge the blade in under it. Maybe she lifted that arm during the fight for some reason, giving him the opportunity to target that spot.

She nearly fell off of her steed as she attempted to dismount and he rushed forward to help her, as did Huang.

"Troublemaker," Chi Fu snapped at Huang. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off."

Shang put his hand up, gesturing for Chi Fu to calm down for now.

"We'll discuss this after. Right now we have a wounded soldier to take care of. Get the medic and bring him to the lieutenant's tent."

Chi Fu hurried off.

"No, it's okay," Mulan protested, keeping her hand over her wound. "It's not that bad. I'll be okay."

Several of her friends had gathered around and they stepped forward to help, commenting on how badly she was bleeding, but she pushed away the assistance that was offered, staggering away, one hand covering the wound.

"I just wasn't able to keep the pressure on the wound while I was riding, that's why it's bleeding like this."

"You don't look good," Shang said, refusing to be put off by her, supporting her as she tried to walk.

"Shang, I can take care of it! I don't need a medic!" she muttered fiercely so only he could hear.

"Don't be ridiculous. You've been slashed in the chest."

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad. I just need to..."

He ignored her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Hey!" she protested weakly.

"Be quiet. You're bleeding a lot and you can barely stand."

He gazed into her face and sighed, carrying her into her tent.

"Mulan," he said, softly, setting her down on the straw pallet inside and helping her to remove her armor. "You lunatic. I ought to strangle you for going off after Huang like that by yourself, but I'm too glad to see you."

She cringed as she stretched out, replacing her bloody hand over the wound. She looked up at him.

"Don't think you're going to get off easily, though, and that goes for Huang, too. I'm not as soft as you think, and I want to know what the hell both of you were thinking," he chided sternly. "But right now we have more immediate things to deal with."

"I don't think you're soft."

"Sure you do."

"I figured you knew about me already," she said, changing the subject. "You knew the last night at Wu Zhong. That's why you were so angry all of a sudden."

He knelt down beside her. "Mulan…"

"Shang, I'm sorry. I wanted you to hear it from me first, and I was going to tell you..."

"I know," he answered, softly. "You were about to tell me the night before. That was the something you said I wouldn't like."

"How did you find out?"

"I wrote to my father and told him some of the concerns that I had about the lack of information. And I mentioned to him the idea that my lieutenant had come up with, that maybe the princess had run away. He responded to me. That night…I had just received his letter. He thought it was an interesting idea and worth considering. But he was puzzled as to what General Hua Zhou's seven-year-old son Rou-ping was doing in my camp, and a lieutenant at that. It didn't take me long to figure out who you really were. I couldn't believe it."

He reached over and took her free hand in his gently.

"Mulan, the medic is on the way. I don't know what I'm going to do. If I could have avoided it, I would have, but he needs to treat that wound. And as soon as he does…but I won't hurt you. I promise, I could never…"

"Shang, the law has been lifted."

"What?"

"My father went to talk to the Emperor because he was worried about me with Jun-Li being in the camp. He wrote to me after his visit and told me that the Emperor knows about me and lifted the law. When he sent for me this time, he knew he was enlisting a woman. I have the letter. It's with my things."

Shang sighed.

"I don't know if Chi Fu will accept your father's letter as proof. But as the commanding officer here, I have some say in what goes on, even if he is the Emperor's council. I will take the position that it is a matter for the Emperor, not for me to decide and that we will bring you back to the Imperial City for judgment. Once we're there, the Emperor himself will let him know that the law is lifted."

"Shang, I don't want you to get in trouble for knowing about me. Do whatever you have to do to make it appear that you had no idea."

"Well, at least my father isn't here to see this," he muttered.

The sound of voices outside became louder as the speakers approached the tent and he let go of her hand.

"That's the medic coming. We can talk more after he's treated you and you've rested. And you can tell me what Huang Dong's story is, too."

"You mean, why he went after the general?"

"Yes, and everything else," he answered, his voice just above a whisper. He smiled at her. "As soon as I knew you were a woman, I knew she was too."

He stood up and crossed to the tent opening as the medic came in to treat Mulan. Chi Fu tried to step in, but Shang blocked his way as he stepped out, closing the tent flap.

"I don't think he needs an audience while he treats the lieutenant."

He led Chi Fu away from the tent, indicating that he wanted to talk to him.

"You say this was a group of bandits?"

"Four of them."

"How did you come to be with Huang and the lieutenant?"

"I saw Huang Dong ride off and I followed Lieutenant Hua when he went after him."

"You went after them without letting me know what was going on?"

Chi Fu folded his arms, not answering.

"Did you know where Huang was going?"

"I had a hunch that it was after that Iraj character. That was the direction he went."

"Did my father see any of you?"

"Not that I know of. When I caught up to them, the two of them were alone. Then we were attacked."

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"They looked like Iraj, Captain. They were his friends."

Shang sighed. "I'll talk to Huang also. And Lieutenant Hua…"

He trailed off, his face creasing with worry as he thought about the location of her wound.

"I think this is a set up, Captain, and the two of them are in on it."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would they have attacked them and stabbed my lieutenant if that were the case?"

"I'm telling you, they were looking for these men, Captain! At least Huang was! And it wasn't just Iraj. They said some other name, and they asked them why they were looking for him!"

"Lieutenant Hua mentioned that they may have the princess. I can only assume that was why…"

"How can he possibly know that? Mark my words, when the opportunity comes again they'll go running off to find these men."

"They were still alive?"

"They were wounded, but they were alive when we left them."

Shang fell silent. He was sure the scenario was one in which Mulan and Huang fought and Chi Fu did nothing. He wasn't sure if the councilman even knew how to fight.

**xxxxxxx**

Shang paced back and forth outside of her tent, worried to distraction about Mulan. It had been hours and the medic hadn't emerged once from the tent. His three other lieutenants, Huang and several other soldiers that knew Lieutenant Hua well sat on the ground nearby, watching the tent opening with worried, anxious expressions.

Finally the medic stepped through the tent opening and gestured to Shang, who was already striding over to him. Chi Fu followed him, not wanting to miss anything that was going on.

"She will be alright. It is a nasty wound, but it has been disinfected, stitched up and bandaged. Fortunately, the blade missed her heart."

"_Her_ heart? _She_?" Chi Fu exclaimed.

The medic nodded. Shang groaned inwardly as Chi Fu stormed into the tent, dreading the scene that was about to come. He was about to follow the councilman into the tent so the matter could be dealt with privately, but Chi Fu appeared at the opening before he could step inside, dragging Mulan out with him. She was shirtless, covered only by the bandage that the medic had wrapped around her chest and her blanket that she clutched to her body. Shang cringed inwardly as he watched.

"I knew there was something about you…" Chi Fu pulled the tie out of her topknot and her hair fell loosely around her face, framing it and accentuating her lovely feminine features. He threw her down onto the ground and Shang had to fight the urge to rush forward and cover her up, shielding her from the cold desert night and the eyes of everyone present.

He wanted to tell Chi Fu that he had reason to believe that the law had been lifted, and either way, he would handle this. But it was too late. The councilman was on a roll.

"A woman!" the councilman continued triumphantly, ignoring him, a smug expression on his face. "There _was_ a woman in the camp!"

All of her friends and comrades gasped and stared at her in shock, as did the rest of the men that were around.

"Lieutenant indeed. You treacherous little snake," Chi Fu spat at Mulan disdainfully, hovering over her as she crouched on the ground still, trying to shield herself. The councilman moved away from her and approached him. "Captain?"

He was looking at him expectantly.

"Well, Captain? Are you just going to stand there in a daze or are you going to properly carry out the Emperor's law? Or maybe you knew about this already? Maybe you've been protecting her?"

"I…" Shang was about to tell him that he would not execute her there but would take her back to the Imperial City for judgment, but he was interrupted before he could.

"Stop!"

It was Huang who had shouted, striding forward suddenly and putting herself between Mulan and Chi Fu.

"Enough of this! Take her back inside!" she ordered, looking at Shang and Chi Fu.

No one moved. The entire company assembled merely stood rooted, staring in shock and confusion at this young, recently-recruited little soldier that was suddenly giving orders to the commanding officer and the Emperor's council.

"You insolent little…" Chi Fu began but Huang cut him off.

"Enough! She is wounded and half-dressed and you drag her out here like this! This is disgusting! She was injured protecting _you_!"

She raised her hand and reached back behind her head, her fingers finding the tie that held her own topknot in place.

"Huang, don't…it isn't necessary…" Mulan spoke in a strong voice but she was short of breath, still crouched on the ground, in pain from her wound and the roughing up she'd just had.

"It's alright, Hua Mulan. It has become necessary. It's my fault that this happened and I will put a stop to it."

"Who do you think you are…?"

Huang pulled her tie out, letting her own hair fall loosely around her face.

"I said _enough_, Chi Fu! There is no law anymore! The Emperor has the highest respect for Lieutenant Hua Mulan and he lifted that archaic law after she proved herself in battle the first time!"

"Where do you get off…?"

Chi Fu stopped the question abruptly, staring at her and it was as if he now finally _really looked_ at this soldier's face. An expression of recognition and unbelief spread across his face.

"Your Highness?" he squeaked.

Shang almost fell over. "_Your Highness?_" he repeated in complete disbelief.

Chi Fu dropped to his knees quickly, bowing prostrate on the ground before her. Shang followed suit, sinking to his knees and bowing also. One by one, the shocked and bewildered group of soldiers sank to the ground, kneeling and bowing before her.

Chi Fu raised his head to look at her. "Princess Hui-Ying…"

"There has been no law broken and there will be no execution," she stated, cutting him off. "My father has great respect for Lieutenant Hua Mulan and he honors her. And she has been a good friend to me." She glanced at Mulan with a reassuring smile as she said this, then turned to Shang and continued. "Captain, bring her back inside. I will talk to you after she has been attended to."

Shang rose slowly and walked toward Mulan, barely aware of his legs moving. He helped her up and began to lead her back to the tent as the princess pointed to the medic.

"Go in and see to it that this fool hasn't caused her wound to reopen, throwing her around like that."

"Yes, your Highness," the medic answered nervously, rising to his feet and coming up to Mulan's other side to help Shang lead her into the tent.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Well, they've both finally been revealed to everyone - and it only took 16 chapters! Anyway, I hope it wasn't too anticlimactic. Also I'm not sure about the cultural accuracy of whether Hui-Ying, even though she is the Emperor's daughter, would have power over Chi Fu since she is a woman; but for purposes of this fic her word trumps his. Chapter 17 coming soon! Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing. Going forward, I will be referring to Huang as Hui-Ying, since everyone in the story now knows who she is. I hope that won't confuse things.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 17_

"The wound didn't reopen," the medic told him, stepping out of her tent once again. "I will change the bandage and check the stitches tomorrow."

"Thank you."

The medic went off to give his report to Princess Hui-Ying and Shang entered Mulan's tent and knelt beside her where she lay.

"Shang, I couldn't tell you about her," she said, softly.

"I know. She's the Emperor's daughter. Her order out ranks mine. Do you know why she came here?"

"To hide from threats against her. And to be part of her older sister's rescue."

"Mm. I guess no one would be looking for her dressed as a male soldier, in an army camp."

"Exactly."

"The Emperor knows?"

"Yes. He sent her to your camp because he knew I was here."

He nodded.

"She's waiting in my tent. I have to leave and go to speak with her. Mulan, you're both certain that her sister is with these men you ran into?"

She nodded. "They're Iraj's friends."

She began to help herself to sitting.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you to talk to Princess Hui-Ying."

"Mulan, you need to rest."

"I'm not tired."

"You lost a lot of blood. You're wound…"

"It's a little sore, but I'm okay. Shang, I kept trying to talk to you so many times. Why wouldn't you let me tell you who I was? Were you afraid Jun-Li would hear? It's not like he would have been hearing something he didn't know."

"I know. But I already knew who you were and I didn't need you to say it. It was enough that you were going to tell me the truth. And it wasn't just Jun-Li that I was worried about. I suspected Chi Fu was eavesdropping around camp, too. Of course, now I know why you weren't nervous when our parents brought us together to meet. You already knew me."

"You knew me, too."

"But I didn't know that. I thought I was marrying a girl that I didn't know at all. That was a little bit of an unfair advantage that you had, don't you think?" he teased.

"I guess," she answered. "It wasn't my fault though. I didn't know you were going to turn out to be my fiancé when I was in your camp the first time."

She changed the subject, teasing him back with a glint in her eye.

"You knew who I was when you fell asleep in my lap that day."

"I see you're not feeling too bad to tease me right back," he answered, his face beginning to turn pink. "I'm sorry. I'm guilty, okay? But I didn't do it on purpose."

"I didn't say I minded," she answered, softly.

He stared at her in surprise, and she figured that he disapproved. She looked away from him, blinking back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I thought after the first battle ended that it would be over and I would get married and become a traditional Chinese wife. Then I was specifically requested back and..."

He leaned over, his face only inches from her own, and she closed her eyes as he bent closer and kissed her forehead softly, then let his lips remain there for a moment. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him as he raised his head up and stared down at her.

"I know," he answered.

His hand moved up to tenderly brush back the loose strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

"It's okay. Somehow I don't think you could ever be a completely traditional Chinese wife."

He began to stroke her cheek gently. She reached out and placed her hand over his, pressing it against her cheek. They stayed that way for a minute, both of them remaining silent. Then she removed her hand and spoke of her next concern.

"Shang, now that all of the men know about me…they always had respect for me. Now that they know Lieutenant Hua is a woman, it's going to be different."

"You're still my best soldier and my second in command. And you're my best friend. I will make sure that no one in the camp gives you a hard time."

He removed his hand from her face and began to pull her blanket up around her and coax her to lie down again. She resisted, pushing the blanket away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I can help you plan a strategy. I should be there."

"Mulan."

"You know I'm going to sneak out after you leave the tent anyway, so you might as well let me come."

Shang sighed. "You are so obstinate. Alright, I'll go talk to the princess and bring the meeting in here. That way you can participate and you won't be skulking around the camp with a chest wound. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes. And that way I can help you come up with a plan. I'm responsible for her anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she came with a letter from her father asking me to look after her. So, you see? You can't leave me out."

**xxxxxxx**

"Captain, I must apologize for running off like that," Princess Hui-Ying began. "You are in command here, and while I was a soldier under your command I should not have taken it upon myself to take things into my own hands. I am glad that Lieutenant Hua will be alright. I feel responsible for her injury."

"Your Highness, Lieutenant Hua told me about Iraj and I did pass that information on to my father. He is aware that he might be able to lead us to her, which is why he took him as his guide, and I can assure you that he will do everything possible to take advantage of Iraj's knowledge."

"Thank you, Captain. However, I'm certain that the people that attacked us tonight are Iraj's friends, and that my sister is with them. They asked us why we were looking for Iraj, so they obviously knew him."

"I see."

"I will meet you shortly in Lieutenant Hua's tent, Captain, and I will give you more details. Also, Chi Fu should be there. As angry as I am at his treatment of her, he is still my father's closest councilman. And he's good at his job. We could use his input."

"Your Highness, he withheld information about the betrothal from us. You are not worried about his loyalties…?"

"Not at all, Captain. I know he's contrary sometimes, but he is loyal to the Emperor. Any information that he withheld was either because he was ordered to do so or because he was being extra-sensitive to the private affairs of the Emperor's family. Nothing more."

**xxxxxxx**

"Come on guys, it's still me."

As soon as she had been revealed, Mulan knew that things would be different with the other troop members; but she had been hoping her three friends would be a little more open-minded.

After Shang left to talk to Hui-Ying they'd come in to see how she was doing, which was encouraging to her. It meant that they weren't too angry to care about her well-being. But now the three of them were sitting on the ground in her tent, fidgeting uncomfortably, not looking at her, not knowing what to say.

"It's just a little strange," Ling began finally, breaking the ice. "I mean, of course, you're still our friend. But we can't joke with you the same way."

"Of course you can."

"Those times we were talking about women the way we were, and about the brothel…"

"Oh, I didn't care! It's what guys talk about. It didn't bother me."

"Not even at first?"

"Well, okay, maybe at first. But I got used to it."

Chien-Po was the first to look her in the eye. "If we need to be a little more careful with what we say around you, that's okay. We're still friends."

"Well, me and Chien-Po will get used to it. I'm not sure about Yao," Ling laughed, elbowing his friend. "After all, he has more to be embarrassed about. King of the Rock!"

Yao shoved his friend. "Shut up."

Mulan instantly remembered the incident at the lake the first time she was at camp and began to blush, bringing her hands up to her face to cover her red cheeks. Yao turned to her and cleared his throat, appearing uncertain as to whether he should speak or not, his face turning three shades of red. He was at least as embarrassed as she was.

"I didn't know…" he began.

"It's okay, Yao. I didn't even look."

"You didn't?"

"No. I had my eyes covered the whole time. I was embarrassed, too, you know."

He released a sigh of relief.

"Feel better?" she asked, teasing.

"Yeah."

Mulan began to giggle. The whole situation seemed ridiculous to her all of a sudden and she couldn't help it. To her relief, her three friends began to laugh as well.

**xxxxxxx**

"I must be the first person to get to her," Hui-Ying stated firmly.

"Your Highness," Shang began. "I'm responsible for your safety. I can't just let you go alone…"

"I'll go with her," Mulan interrupted. The four of them were gathered in her tent. Hui-Ying had already told Shang about Behrouz and that she believed her sister ran away with him. "I have been responsible for her safety all along, and I will continue to be. I am under order by the Emperor."

Hui-Ying grinned and nodded to Shang. "It's true, Captain."

"These men attacked us," Chi Fu said. "You want to walk right into their territory again?"

"They attacked us because they saw that we were wearing Imperial uniforms and they heard us talking about finding Iraj and Behrouz. If we go in plain clothes, I don't think we will raise suspicions," Mulan continued. "Iraj went with the general, so chances are his friends aren't moving. Not until he gets back to them. So we have a little bit of time to plan a way in."

"And Behrouz won't harm her," Hui-Ying added. "I would like to go in there and talk to her, without any fighting."

"Are you hoping she will come quietly, after she ran away?" Chi Fu remarked incredulously.

"Yes, I am. I'm hoping that I can convince her to come to her senses."

"What about her boyfriend? He may not want to let her go quietly."

"I don't like it," Shang interrupted them, shaking his head. "And even if you go in plain clothes, those men have seen you. They'll recognize your faces. And Lieutenant Hua is wounded. She shouldn't be going anywhere right now."

"Nonsense. I feel fine. The wound is just a little sore."

He grimaced at her.

"We don't have to go right away. We have time to plan this and time to set it up so that it's just right, with as little margin for error as possible. Captain, those men wouldn't recognize us if we went as ourselves. As women."

Shang blinked at Mulan in disbelief. "What?"

"Just an idea."

"She's right," Chi Fu began. "And they wouldn't see them as a threat either. They would have to go unarmed, though."

Shang shook his head. "No. No way. I'm not sending the two of you into the desert like that, to be picked off by these men. There has to be an alternative."

"We could take knives with us for protection. If we looked like typical women travelers in the desert, no one would question that we had knives."

"Or we could just look like we're helpless," Hui-Ying suggested. "Like we're lost. Then they wouldn't see us as a threat at all, and maybe they would take us in. We'd have to go on foot."

"This is a crazy idea! I'm not sending the two of you on a suicide mission by yourselves. Your Highness, I'm responsible for your safety."

"A team of men could go as back up. They would have to remain somewhat behind and unseen," Mulan suggested. "Chi Fu, you were at that spot. I'm sure you would be able to find your way back to it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I could find it again in the dark even."

"Chi Fu could direct the team to the spot. They can remain behind, but close enough to scope out the area and keep an eye on us."

"It's the most plausible plan for me to get in there and talk to my sister, Captain. I know the risk. And I'm willing to take it."

Shang sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm still not convinced. There has to be another way to do this, a way that won't be so dangerous for the two of you. But as you said, we have some time to plan. Maybe we can come up with an alternative in that time."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: More to follow shortly.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up and there is a lot going on in it. I hope it isn't too much; but I felt it was necessary to include it all in the chapter. The story will be coming to a close fairly soon.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 18_

Two days later, Shang stood in front of the troop before breakfast.

"Lieutenant Hua will be returning to duty today and assuming the same responsibilities as before. The Emperor has been aware of who she is and she is here by his request and by his order. You will continue to show her the same regard and respect as always. I will not tolerate anyone who is insubordinate toward her or gives her a hard time in any way whatsoever. Anyone who does will answer to me. Is that understood?"

The men acknowledged his order.

"And I will be watching," he added. "Alright, you're dismissed to get breakfast."

He watched them shuffle off to the mess tent and remained where he stood, pondering. He would have to pick a team of men to back up Mulan and Hui-Ying when they went off on their crazy excursion to find Behrouz and his men. It would have to be men that he could trust, men who wouldn't be completely resentful of the two women in their camp. That wouldn't be easy. He would have to lead the team and leave Yao, Ling and Chien-Po to oversee the camp; and to let his father and his teams know where they'd gone in the event that they reported back while he was still gone.

He was still somewhat concerned about Mulan's condition and felt that she was returning to duty far too soon. The medic had been checking her wound and giving her medicinal teas and she claimed that other than some soreness, she felt fine. Though he imagined that even if she wasn't feeling fine it would be next to impossible to get her to stay in bed.

He sighed. He would be relieved when this was all over and she was home safe.

**xxxxxxx**

"What the…?"

When Shang walked into Mulan's tent the evening before they were to leave he found what looked like white silk banners spread everywhere. She and Hui-Ying were engrossed in sewing them, chatting and laughing together like best little girlfriends, and he realized that they had sewn the material into trousers and tunics. They stopped their chatter and turned to him when he entered.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We've been making traveling clothes for ourselves for the mission, sewing a little bit every night all week. We can't be in army uniforms, or even in workout clothing," Mulan told him. "We'll also need something to wear on her heads to protect us from the sun. Like the white…whatever it was…the thing that Iraj had on his head. What did he call it?"

Hui-Ying shrugged. "I forget the name of it."

"Where did you get this material?"

They exchanged glances and neither of them answered. After several moments of silence Shang sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, realizing that this was probably a girls' secret and even though he was the commander of the troop, this was beyond his sphere of command.

"Well, just be sure your clothing is comfortable and easy to move in, in the event that it becomes necessary to run."

"We're not planning to run, Captain," said Hui-Ying. "The whole point is to get captured so that we can be brought to where my sister is."

"But if…" he trailed off, shaking his head. Every time she put it that way it made him uneasy.

"Don't worry," Mulan spoke up, apparently noticing the alarmed expression in his eyes. "We'll have knives with us, so we won't be completely unarmed."

Shang stepped out of the tent and walked through the campsite to the north side, stopping and standing several yards away from the circle of tents, staring off at the horizon and the dark shapes of the mountains over the border. That was where Mulan and the Emperor's daughter were going.

It wasn't that far in, but it was still enemy territory.

He sighed. No one had come up with a better plan for getting to the spot where Iraj's friends were and where Princess Li-Mei hopefully was, including him. He'd therefore had to settle for this plan and he didn't like it. He felt like he was feeding them to the wolves, especially since they wouldn't have the cover of being disguised as men. If they had been going in as men, even male travelers, it might have still been plausible for them to be carrying swords. Once they were captured by those men, they could do anything to them.

And he couldn't understand the two girls at all. It seemed that they were not taking it the least bit seriously and he couldn't imagine how they could be sitting there laughing and chatting the way they were, like nothing was wrong, when they were about to embark on this extremely perilous mission. The journey in the desert on foot alone was dangerous.

"Shang?"

Shang turned as Mulan came up to stand beside him. She slipped her hand into his.

"You wouldn't be this worried if you still thought we were Ping and Huang."

He knew she was right about that but he couldn't help himself. 'Ping' had turned out to be his fiancé and 'Huang' had turned out to be the Emperor's daughter. These weren't just any two women.

"But you know that we can take care of ourselves. You taught us both how, Captain."

He nodded and squeezed her hand, unable to speak through his throat which had begun to constrict.

They were silent for a little while, standing hand in hand, both of them gazing off at the horizon. Mulan finally broke the silence.

"You'll be with a team of men tomorrow so I won't be able to really talk to you then."

He nodded, still staring toward the horizon, not speaking.

"I love you, Shang."

He stood absolutely still, stunned. Moments passed and her hand slipped out of his. He finally turned as she was walking away.

"Mulan…?"

She turned around to face him again eagerly. "What?"

He moved toward her swiftly, his heart pounding, and she hurried forward also, meeting him halfway. They embraced tightly and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, parting them gently with his own.

"For luck," he murmured softly when they pulled apart.

"For luck," she whispered, pressing her lips against his again.

He nuzzled her affectionately when their lips parted again, then lowered his head and buried his face between her neck and her collarbone.

"Shang," she whispered.

He raised his head and looked down at her through half-lidded eyes, dizzy with desire, thinking somewhere at the back of his mind that this wasn't proper. They weren't married yet.

She leaned up, bringing her face towards his, her lips eager for another kiss and he obliged her.

He opened his eyes as their lips separated again and they paused to catch their breath. He caught sight of the outer circle of tents out of the corner of his eye, realizing with a start that they were still close enough to camp that someone might see them. He released her reluctantly.

"Someone might see us," he said, softly. "I don't want anyone to think..."

She nodded in understanding. "I know."

He took her hands in his and she stood like that with him, lingering for a few extra moments before letting go and turning to head back into the camp. He waited until she was safely within its confines before returning there himself.

**xxxxxxx**

Shang and his team escorted them over the border before dawn the next morning and stopped there. They watched on horseback as the two women set off on their journey on foot. Chi Fu was with them, as were a few men that Shang had hand-picked from the more seasoned group that had been with him in their first battle. These men were among the ones that continued to treat Mulan and Hui-Ying pretty much the same as before, other than a little bit of awkwardness.

He'd left his three other lieutenants in charge of the camp and had given them instructions for when the teams from his father's troop began to report back to camp.

Mulan took a last, lingering look at Shang before turning and beginning the long hike north with Hui-Ying, heading toward where they'd met Iraj's friends the week before. They were dressed in the plain white silk trousers and tunics that they'd made, and they had covered their heads as they'd seen Iraj do to shield themselves somewhat from the sun. Each of them had a knife, a satchel with food rations and other bare necessities and a water skin.

They followed the same schedule that they'd kept when they were moving to the camp from the village, hiking in the early morning, finding shelter among the rocks and mountains during the high noon hours and moving on again as the afternoon waned and evening fell. Shang and his team of men would be traveling about half an hour behind them.

They spoke very little, conserving energy and remaining on the alert.

Mulan recognized the shapes of some of the rock formations as they got close to it late that evening. There wasn't another soul in sight, but they suspected that someone would make their presence known shortly. They sat down against the rocks and waited, speaking quietly about their 'predicament'; a story that they'd made up to tell their captors.

They were surrounded before they knew it. They couldn't have planned their capture any better.

**xxxxxxx**

Shang and a few of his men were hidden behind a rock formation near the one that Chi Fu had pointed out to them, armed and on foot. He'd arranged silent signals for his men to follow so they wouldn't need to speak, being too close to be able to converse without being heard.

It was the right location. He had recognized the same skin coloring that Iraj had among this group of men and the shape of their eyes and other features were similar.

They had approached silently and stealthily during the night, having kept their distance behind the two women during the evening, stopping a few yards from the place where they'd seen the shadowy figures moving around the day before. They had left Chi Fu and a few of the others behind with the horses.

Shang had stopped his men before they actually got there. There was obviously a cave somewhere in there, with a well-hidden entrance. They'd already seen several figures emerge from it and disappear into it.

He realized that Mulan, Hui-Ying and Chi Fu had been ambushed from there, and knew that they had probably set up another ambush for them.

He could only assume that Mulan and Hui-Ying were in the cave. He indicated for his men to wait for now, continue to observe and be prepared for his signal to move.

**xxxxxxx**

Mulan and Hui-Ying sat in the cave that the men had led them to, listening to them speak rapidly among themselves in a guttural, oddly toneless language. There were lanterns lit, and the cave had an eerie cast to it from the dim, flickering light. They had been there for hours now, listening to these men. No one had spoken a word to them yet.

The entrance to the cave was so well-hidden no one could find it if they didn't know it was there. If General Li had done a search of the area, it was understandable that he didn't find it.

"What are you two doing here?" one of the men finally asked in badly accented Chinese.

"We were separated from our party," Hui-Ying began.

"Hui-Ying?"

It was a female voice, coming from deep inside the cave.

"Li-Mei!"

A very beautiful young woman appeared, dressed in plain white trousers and a tunic, similar to the clothing they had sewn for themselves.

Princess Li-Mei said something to the men in their language and came to sit with Hui-Ying and Mulan.

Mulan knelt on the ground and bowed to her. "Your Highness."

"What are you doing here, Hui-Ying? How did you manage to find me?"

"Everyone has been very worried about you."

They followed Li-Mei's gaze as she directed it toward the inner chamber of the cave where she'd emerged from. A tall, very good-looking man stood underneath the natural arch leading to the cavern. He had the same nut-brown coloring as Iraj and the same exotic-looking features.

"Hui-Ying? How did you manage to find us?" the man asked in perfect Chinese. "And who is this?"

He indicated Mulan.

"She is traveling with me as my maid," Hui-Ying answered. "Mulan, this is Behrouz. Behrouz, Mulan."

"I hope my men didn't scare you girls. We're on our guard a little bit. Imperial soldiers have come through here. Our friend Iraj came through here with a group, which we weren't so concerned about; but then two lone soldiers and a skinny coward came."

Hui-Ying and Mulan both didn't respond to that.

"The two lone soldiers did a number on four of my men. They are still recuperating from their wounds. So, you see, we have to be careful."

"Your Chinese is very good," Mulan commented. "You have no accent at all."

"Thank you for your compliment. I have a talent for picking up languages. It's important in my business."

"What business is that?"

Behrouz chuckled. "You are no ordinary maid, are you? So inquisitive. If you must know, I am a traveler."

"And that is a lucrative business?"

"It depends on what you do while you're traveling."

"Very interesting," Mulan commented.

Behrouz began to laugh heartily. "You are one of a kind, Mulan. Come. Let me introduce you to my men. You too, Hui-Ying."

He pointed to each of the men that were brought before them and rattled off strange, foreign-sounding names like Arash and Kourosh.

"The other four are in no condition to move around. You will have to meet them at another time."

"I would like to speak to my sister," Hui-Ying told Behrouz. "Without you present."

"Of course. But if you must know, I didn't force her to come. She wanted to."

"I will talk to _you_ later. Please leave."

"Hui-Ying, you shouldn't have come here," Li-Mei told her when Behrouz and the others had left the cave. "How did you even get here?"

"Li-Mei, have you gone nuts? How could you do something so foolish?"

Li-Mei didn't answer.

"I know you love Behrouz, but you are a princess! Your duty comes before your personal happiness. You know that as surely as I do. Your marrying Anagui Qaghan's son has larger implications than just personal happiness. It would also bring peace between our nations. How can you do this?"

Li-Mei remained silent.

"And are you really willing to spend the rest of your life living in a cave?"

"Hui-Ying, I've been happy here. I'm freer now than I have ever been in my life."

"I know. I've been with the Imperial army since you left."

Her sister looked at her, shocked.

"I wanted to be part of your rescue mission. Besides, I knew the truth and I wanted to reach you first and talk to you."

Hui-Ying continued.

"Look, if you really can't live without him, convince your husband to bring him into the palace to serve the Khan. Then you can still be with him, but in secret."

"I couldn't do that!"

"Of course you can."

Li-Mei looked at her sister in shock.

"Oh, really, Li-Mei! Anyone who doesn't know us would never guess that _you're_ the older sister. How can you be so naïve?"

She didn't answer.

"You could do it the same way anyone in our position does things, the way our mother manipulates our father. He still thinks he's in charge when he does things that she wants; she gets her way by skillfully manipulating it so that he believes it was his idea. Suggest that the Persians are known for their fighting skills and that your father had brought this group of men from Persia to serve in his palace. Tell him how happy Father was with their performance and that they would serve them well, too. The son will then make the suggestion to his father. They'll think they're getting something extra in the deal, along with you. And Behrouz and all his friends can live there and you can see Behrouz whenever you want."

"Things aren't that simple, Hui-Ying," Behrouz interrupted, entering the cave again and coming to sit by Princess Li-Mei. He put his arm around her waist and a loving glance passed between the two.

"Nice," Hui-Ying retorted, disdainfully, frowning at him. "Eavesdropping on my conversation with my sister."

Behrouz ignored her and continued. "There is a rebellion going on here among the Tujue, and the Tujue leader Tumen is very powerful. It is said that he has created alliances with many tribes. They are probably going to destroy Anagui Qaghan's empire."

"Where did you hear that?"

"We are aware of everything that is going on in this area. We have to be. Do you know what that will mean if Li-Mei is married to Anagui Qaghan's son when he is overthrown? It would be a useless alliance and your sister would be killed."

"I heard the same rumors," Mulan said, softly.

Li-Mei turned and stared at her.

"Li-Mei, this is Hua Mulan. I haven't introduced you," Hui-Ying said.

"Hua Mulan?" she repeated, stunned, obviously recognizing her name from when she had been at the palace before her father. She was about to say more but Hui-Ying cut her off.

"Yes."

"If that is the case, your life will be in danger," Mulan continued. "And China will still need to worry about aggression, only it will be from the Tujue."

"Exactly," said Behrouz.

Hui-Ying scowled at him. "You still convinced my sister to do something that wasn't very bright, Behrouz! You could have explained what you knew instead of dragging her away from home!"

"I didn't want anything to happen to her."

"I know you love my sister, Behrouz, but you didn't just selflessly do this for her. You did it for yourself, too. You can't deny that you wanted her to be with you."

"Of course I want her to be me."

"But you know it's impossible. Both of you. Li-Mei, you're the daughter of the Son of Heaven. You cannot just marry anyone you want. You must marry royalty."

"But I am royalty," Behrouz told her, a glint in his eye. "I am Prince Behrouz of Persia, son of King Khosrow of the Sassanid Dynasty."

Hui-Ying folded her arms and looked at him as if he were a madman.

"Information on our country is very limited in these parts," he continued. "Your father already had his mind set on an arrangement with the Ruanruans, so I never broached the subject with him. But it is the truth, whether you believe me or not. Anyway, right now we have to figure out how to get you and your maid home, Hui-Ying."

"And Li-Mei," she added.

Li-Mei was looking at Behrouz.

"Don't even think it, Li-Mei. You're not staying here. And as for you," she continued, turning her gaze back to Behrouz. "The entire Imperial army is looking for you."

"They're not looking for us. They're searching for Li-Mei among the Ruanruans and the Tujue. Iraj told us that. He left a message for us when he passed through here."

Li-Mei turned to Hui-Ying. "Hui-Ying, listen. There would be too many questions to answer if I went home, and no matter what my explanation, Father would still want to exact vengeance. I have to stay with them. I could never live with myself if anything happened to him."

"I know," she answered softly.

Hui-Ying looked at Mulan, who realized immediately that the young princess had seen the same look pass between her older sister and Behrouz that she had seen. However unorthodox and outrageous it was, the two of them really did love one another.

"Li-Mei," she began, turning back to her sister. "If you stay with Behrouz, I will have to go back and tell Father that you were never found and are assumed dead. Do you know what that will do to him? He will be devastated and he will still want to take revenge."

"Say it was the Ruanruans, and Anagui Qaghan. Once Tumen defeats him, there will be no need for your father to take revenge. It will have already been done for him," Behrouz suggested.

"And what if Anagui Qaghan wins?" Mulan interjected.

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"How do you know? Are you involved in it?"

Behrouz folded his arms and stared at her.

"She is not an ordinary maid, Behrouz. Who are you?" demanded one of the men who had come back inside and now stood beside Behrouz.

"I'm no one important. I am just looking out for my mistress."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Behrouz," Li-Mei interrupted, rising to her feet. "Behrouz, I don't want either of these women harmed."

"We're at an impasse," Behrouz remarked.

Li-Mei began to pace. "I'll think of something. I caused all of this and I will fix it somehow."

"What are they doing here?"

They all turned to look at the man that had emerged from the inner cavern of the cave. Mulan immediately recognized one of the men that they had fought. His head was bandaged.

"These are the two soldiers that wounded us."

"You're delirious, Atash. These two are women," Behrouz told him.

Atash shook his head.

"I recognize their faces. They are the soldiers that we fought," he insisted.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Another little historical note: Khosrow I was a king of the Sassanid dynasty in Persia and he ruled from 531-579 A.D. His rule overlapped with the Tujue rebellion against Anagui Qaghan. Once again, however, this is not a historical fic and I've totally messed with things for purposes of the story. This note is merely background to make the readers aware of the real history that has given me some of my ideas for the story.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks again to all for reading and reviewing.

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 19_

"You're saying that these two little women are soldiers and they beat you and the three others by themselves?" the man beside Behrouz exclaimed, incredulous.

Mulan hadn't identified him yet, but it occurred to her that he was almost always by Behrouz's side.

"I know I wounded one of them, though. Right here," Atash answered, indicating the right side of his chest. "Let's check and see if one of them has a wound. That'll answer that question."

He started toward them but Li-Mei rose to her feet and shouted something to him in Persian and he stepped back. She sat back down then.

Behrouz was studying the two of them closely.

"Of course! Hui-Ying, you were hiding out in the Imperial army camp. I heard you say that to your sister. You trained as a soldier, didn't you?"

Hui-Ying remained silent.

"And you," he continued to Mulan. "I don't know who you are, but you're definitely no maid like I've ever met. You must be a soldier, too."

"There is probably a team of Imperial soldiers on the way here to find them if that's the case. We should set up an ambush, Behrouz."

Behrouz shook his head. "They aren't on the way. They were probably following them and are most likely here already."

Mulan was near the cave entrance. She kept her eye on Behrouz and his men, but made sure she had a view of the entrance in her peripheral vision. She caught Hui-Ying's eye, hoping that she would figure out the meaning of her expression and her intention.

Behrouz began to pace and Mulan inched closer to the cave entrance.

"Search the area," he ordered finally.

Hui-Ying suddenly let out a yelp and dropped to the ground, beginning to writhe around in pain, groaning.

"Hui-Ying!" Li-Mei screeched. "What is the matter with you?"

Mulan leaped up and dashed out of the cave, pulling herself out of the crevice leading to the cave entrance while all the attention was focused on Hui-Ying. She stood up on the rock face.

"Shang! Shang! They know you're here!" she shouted into the distance, hoping that he'd reached their position and that they would now be prepared for Behrouz's men.

She continued to screech his name in desperation and pain as she felt herself pulled down against the hard rock, her skin scraping the surface of it as she was dragged by several strong arms back down into the crevice once again. After several minutes of struggling she was thrown onto the cave floor.

Atash spoke to Behrouz in Persian, then switched to badly accented Chinese.

"We've lost the element of surprise now, thanks to her."

His foot was on her back, pressing her down against the cave floor.

She hadn't been wounded, but the skirmish with Behrouz and the other man had tired her out and she realized now that she was weaker than she had thought from the wound she had received before.

"That was very cute, Hui-Ying," Behrouz remarked, folding his arms. He turned to his men. "Weapons out, everyone. Be prepared for them to come in here."

Li-Mei gave Atash another order in Persian but he didn't respond. Behrouz spoke to him then, and Atash removed his foot and stepped away, allowing Mulan to turn over and help herself to sitting. She slid across the ground back toward Hui-Ying and Li-Mei and leaned over to speak to them when the men became engrossed in a conversation in Persian.

Two of Behrouz's men moved to the entrance quietly, swords out, prepared to strike from either side.

"Princess Li-Mei, if you can understand them would you tell us what they're saying?" she said softly.

"There are men at the entrance. They're poised on the rock above, ready to come in. They're going to slash at them when they try to climb down into the crevice."

"Mulan, we have to stop them," Hui-Ying murmured. "Maybe I can…"

"Quiet over there," Atash ordered, glaring at them.

They fell silent until Atash finally turned his attention toward the entrance again.

Li-Mei just frowned in his direction and went back to talking to her sister.

"Those men will be dead even if they don't come in," she remarked. "The sun will be at its highest soon. They will weaken staying out on that rock in the heat."

Hui-Ying shook her head. "The captain will know not to keep his men out in the heat like that. I think he and his men will seek shelter if no one has emerged from here by the time noon comes. But if they do come in…"

"If they do come in, Shang is going to come in first," Mulan said softly, her voice a whisper.

"Who's Shang?" Li-Mei whispered back.

"Our captain. And Hua Mulan's fiancé."

"I don't think he will," Mulan continued. "He's too smart to do that. He'll wait until the men come out of here. Like watching rabbits come out of a hole."

Li-Mei's eyebrows rose and she looked dismayed. "Your fiancé?" she repeated, barely audibly.

Mulan nodded. "He's the captain of our regiment."

Li-Mei tried to catch Behrouz's eye, but he and his men were poised to spring into action and kill whoever climbed down into the crevice.

She rose to her feet. "Behrouz, stop. Enough of this."

"It's too late, Li-Mei," Hui-Ying told her, grabbing her sister's arm, but Li-Mei yanked it away and moved over to Behrouz.

"Enough people have been hurt because of me. I don't want anyone else coming to harm, whether it's your men or the Imperial soldiers. I will go out and talk to them."

Behrouz looked at her in shock. His men moved to block her way when she walked toward the cave entrance.

Atash said something to him in Persian and Mulan could only guess that he made a derogatory remark about Li-Mei because Behrouz turned on him and punched him in the face. Atash stumbled back against the cave wall and leaned against it, rubbing his jaw.

Behrouz turned back to Li-Mei.

"Let me go out and talk to them," she continued, turning back to him. "They came here to protect my sister. There is no need for any fighting. I will make sure that you and your men don't receive any blame, and that you don't come to any harm. But I have been found by the Imperial army now. We have to put a stop to this. It'll be alright."

Behrouz took her hands in his. "Li-Mei…"

"Behrouz, I caused this and I have to make it right."

He leaned down and kissed her. "And you have already decided how you're going to do that?"

She nodded. "You did this to protect me. And I will make sure that I protect you."

Li-Mei left the cave first, disappearing from view as she pulled herself up from the crevice.

"Captain," she called out.

"Your Highness?" Mulan heard Shang's voice.

Behrouz and his men exited the cave and Hui-Ying and Mulan followed. Mulan was quite impressed and pleased with the sight they were greeted to.

Shang had heard her warning and he and his men had been prepared. They were already poised on the surface of the rock, surrounding the crevice that led to the cave entrance, weapons out, and had probably been watching the cave opening before Li-Mei made her appearance.

"Princess Li-Mei, are you alright?" Shang asked.

"I'm fine, Captain. I have been here by choice."

"Your Highness, we've all been very worried about you."

"Thank you, Captain, but I am among friends here and no one has ever had any intention of harming me. I don't want any fighting. Behrouz, all of you, go back inside. Captain, come in with your men. The sun is going to be high overhead soon and you shouldn't be out here."

Mulan and Hui-Ying backed into the cave, followed by Behrouz and his men. Li-Mei came in next, followed by Shang and six of his men.

Li-Mei seated herself next to Shang.

Behrouz said something to Atash in Persian and he disappeared into the inner cavern with the other men. Only the man who seemed to always remain at Behrouz's side stayed in the outer chamber with them.

"Princess Hui-Ying, Mulan, are you alright?" Shang asked.

"Fine, Captain," they both answered.

"The men will be out shortly with food for everyone," Behrouz told them. "I am Behrouz. And this is Kourosh." He indicated the man beside him.

Mulan could only guess that Kourosh was some kind of bodyguard to Behrouz, although why Behrouz needed a bodyguard any more than the others was beyond her.

"Captain, you and your men will remain here until the sun is lower and it is safer to travel in the desert," Li-Mei told them.

Mulan moved to Shang's other side to speak to him. She had noticed that Chi Fu and a few of the others were conspicuously absent.

He knew what was on her mind before she even asked.

"A few men are with the horses at our last position," he said, softly. "There was shelter there. They're okay."

Mulan looked up, noticing that Behrouz was watching her interaction with Shang closely. He smiled at her when she looked up and then he glanced at Li-Mei, a sudden glimmer of understanding crossing his features.

**xxxxxxx**

They left the cave as the sun began to sink lower, climbing out of the crevice and clambering down the rock face to the ground.

"Your Highness," Shang began, speaking to Li-Mei and glancing at Behrouz and Kourosh, who had come outside with them.

"I'm coming with you, Captain."

She turned to Behrouz who had come to stand beside her and took his hands in hers.

"Behrouz, I have to go back and put a stop to this. If Anagui Qaghan will be defeated, as you believe, then there will be no marriage to his son."

He began to say something to her softly, but she put her finger against his lips, gently.

"It's the best way. I can't let my father believe that I'm dead, and I don't want the captain or any of his men, or your men, to be harmed. And I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

She removed her finger from his lips and leaned up to kiss him. They embraced and she buried her face in his hair.

It was odd for Li-Mei to be so inappropriately forward and demonstrative like this with him in front of them, and Mulan was certain that she was plotting, whispering something to her lover that was meant for only him to hear. She wondered if it would only be a matter of time after they returned home before Li-Mei ran away with him again.

They pulled apart after a few moments and she turned to Shang.

"Captain, I will return with you now."

"All of these men…"

"Are of no concern to you. They have done nothing wrong and there is no reason for them to be punished."

"Forgive me, your Highness, but I will be asked…"

"And I will not burden you to lie, Captain. I will take it upon myself to explain that the men that sheltered me abandoned me in fear when the Imperial army appeared and have most likely rejoined their Ruanruan brethren in fighting the rebellion for Anagui Qaghan. None of you are to discuss this."

**xxxxxxx**

"I was worried when I saw you being dragged off like that," Shang murmured, staring at her. "I thought they were killing you for warning us."

They were sitting together in the main tent, safely back at camp, a game of weiqi set up between them.

"Princess Li-Mei would not let anyone harm us. I'm glad you heard me yelling, though. I figured you were in position, but something unexpected could have happened."

She turned her attention back to the board, studying it, seeing the perfect move and making it.

"Get out of that," she challenged gleefully, looking up at Shang.

He wasn't even looking at the board though. He was still staring at her.

"It's your turn, Shang," she prodded.

He merely sighed.

"I wonder how soon this will happen again. It was shocking to see Princess Li-Mei kissing that guy in front of us. But she wasn't just kissing him. She was telling him something. It wouldn't surprise me if we were called on to look for her again a few months from now."

"I thought the same thing," she answered. "You know, Shang, Behrouz told us he was a prince."

"A prince?"

"Yes. He said he was the son of the king of Persia."

"And you believed him?"

"Not at first, and neither did Hui-Ying. But I'm not so sure now. That guy Kourosh never left his side. I think he may have been a bodyguard of some sort. Why would Behrouz need a bodyguard if he wasn't a prince?"

Shang looked thoughtful. "If that were the case it would explain how he and Princess Li-Mei met each other. Maybe he visited the palace as a representative of his country."

"Captain Li."

They both looked toward the tent entrance when they heard Chi Fu's voice outside.

"Come in," Shang called out.

Chi Fu took a step inside. "Captain, the general is approaching camp with his team."

Shang rose to his feet with a start. "That was fast. I wonder what happened."

Mulan stood and followed him to the tent opening, peering out. Shang and Chi Fu were heading toward the north side of camp and she dashed out, ducking back into her own tent before the general arrived and saw her.

**xxxxxxx**

"Mulan?"

Mulan recognized Hui-Ying's voice.

"Come in."

Hui-Ying and Li-Mei both stepped into the tent and Mulan knelt before them.

"That is not necessary, Mulan. You are our friend."

Mulan rose and indicated for them to sit with her.

"I want to thank you for me and my sister," Li-Mei spoke up. "You must think I'm crazy. But Behrouz is truly a prince and the son of Khosrow, the king of Persia. The Emperor knew that. My father's council was pushing him to arrange something with the Ruanruan Empire in order to forge an alliance, so Behrouz and his councilmen never approached my father with the offer of an arrangement with Persia."

"Behrouz and his entourage were aware of the turmoil that was beginning to stir up in those parts, though," Mulan commented. "He knew you would end up in the middle of it."

"Yes. You understand then."

Mulan nodded. "I could see how much you love each other. He was genuinely worried about your safety."

"Yes," she answered, breathing a sigh of relief. "You see, it _was_ a viable and proper match…"

"He was still sneaking in to see you long before he was even going to attempt to approach Father," Hui-Ying told her. "That's how you came to fall in love with each other. Not exactly proper. And he would have been killed if he was caught."

"He just wanted to see what I looked like," Li-Mei answered, smiling. "It wasn't that long."

"Li-Mei, it was long enough for you to start learning to speak Persian pretty well," Hui-Ying replied, laughing.

"I must thank you as well, Princess Li-Mei," Mulan began. "I know that you were moved to make your decision to put a stop to this situation when you found out that Shang was my fiancé. You were thinking about the possibility of me losing him."

She nodded. "I didn't want that to happen to you because of me."

"Thank you."

"Behrouz is remaining over the border with the others until the rebellion ends. If Anagui Qaghan is defeated, he will return to Chang'an and seek audience with our father."

"I hope your father will agree to an alliance with Persia."

"Thank you, Mulan. I am hoping that there won't be some other alliance that he wants to forge instead."

"Remember, I am also the Emperor's daughter, Li-Mei, and of age to be married," Hui-Ying told her. "I can be sent to forge an alliance as well if Father has some other one in mind."

"Do you know what will happen now, Mulan?"

"Well, General Li just returned to camp with some of his men. The captain is speaking with him now. Hopefully the other teams of men that the general sent out will return shortly as well. I am sure that it won't be long before a unit is ordered to escort both of you home."

**xxxxxxx**

Mulan paced anxiously after the two princesses left her tent, a knot in her stomach. She was concerned about the general's presence in camp again and about his knowledge of her. He was a traditional Chinese man, who probably wouldn't want his son married to a female warrior. She felt an ache in her heart as she thought of the possibility that he would contact her father and call everything off.

"Mulan?"

"Come in, Shang."

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping inside.

She shook her head.

"I thought you were going to wait in the main tent."

"I figured you wanted to talk to your father."

"I spoke to him. Our regiment will be escorting the princesses back to the Imperial City."

He smiled at her, proudly.

"And then I'm sure the Emperor will have more honors to bestow upon you, Mulan."

"And you."

"Mm."

"What made your father return to camp so soon?"

"The Ruanruan Empire is defeated already. Anagui Qaghan committed suicide when his troops fell. Tumen is now the Khan and the territory belongs to the Tujue. My father didn't realize that we had the princess already of course. He came to mobilize the troop to move out and confront the Tujue, and to try to get her back."

"Then Behrouz was right. And now we have a new enemy. It's a good thing the marriage never took place."

He nodded. "And that we found her when we did and brought her back over the border safely."

"What about Iraj?"

"He didn't come back with my father. I assume he returned to Behrouz and the others. There are still other teams out there from my father's troop. Hopefully they will recognize the same signs of danger that my father did and come back on their own shortly."

He gestured toward the direction of the main tent.

"Do you want to finish our game? You were beating me. That usually makes you happy."

She nodded and followed him out, peering around cautiously as they walked to the main tent.

"Who were you looking for out there?" he asked her when they got inside.

"Your father. I guess he knows who I am."

"Yes, he figured it out right away just as I did."

"Oh."

He looked at her concerned expression and smiled, clasping her hands in his.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mulan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He knows what an excellent warrior you are. He even commented that you inherited your famous father's talents, in fact."

"That doesn't mean he wants his son married to me," she answered, somberly.

Shang began to laugh warmly and he gently brought her hands up toward his face and kissed them.

"I promise you, Mulan, you have nothing to worry about."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Final chapter to follow.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Final chapter and an epilogue up!

**xxxxxxx**

_Chapter 20_

"Mulan! Mulan!"

Rou-ping came running out of the house to greet her again as she rode through the gate. She dismounted from her steed and removed her helmet.

"Hey, Rou. I missed you."

She clamped her helmet under her arm and put her hand on his shoulder, leading her horse to the stable with the other.

"Did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh. Did you get another medal of honor from the Emperor?"

"Yep. And an arrow."

"An arrow?"

"It's a gift that symbolizes bravery."

Her parents appeared at the door as they walked toward the house. She hurried forward to greet them.

"We're glad to see you home safe again, Mulan."

"It's good to be home."

They walked inside and once again gathered in the kitchen, where she showed them the medal and the arrow that she had received. She removed her armor then, and showed them the crest of the Emperor that hung around her neck, a special gift from him to her for looking out for Hui-Ying's welfare and playing such a large part in getting both of his daughters home safely.

"I am very proud of you, Mulan."

"Thank you, Baba."

"Wow!" Rou-ping exclaimed, picking up the arrow and looking it over. "Just you were rewarded, Mulan?"

"The entire troop was honored with a big banquet at the palace. My captain also received a medal, and an arrow of valor just like that one. And I think the Emperor is preparing to promote him to general soon."

She excused herself and went to the room where her father had always kept the armor, hanging it up in the closet where he had always kept it. Hua Zhou walked in, limping slightly even with the aid of his cane.

"You got my letter?" he asked her softly now that they were alone.

She nodded. "Yes. And the Emperor's younger daughter was in the camp. She told me about the law being lifted, too."

"He told me she was there."

"He did?"

"I was very connected and trusted when I was an active officer. He told me that he sent her to your camp because he knew she would be safe with you."

"What about Jun-Li and General Liang? You said there was no need to worry about that anymore."

"Yes. The Emperor will not let him interfere with us. And I believe the matchmaker has found someone for Jun-Li anyway, someone that the family is happy with. Was it too difficult with him at camp?"

"No. He was a pest but he didn't give me away. I was revealed this time, but it was because I was wounded and I needed the medic. Then Princess Hui-Ying stepped forward on my behalf and revealed herself."

He frowned and shook his head.

"It is fortunate that it wasn't a mortal wound. Don't let your mother find out you were wounded."

"I won't."

He sighed. "I was hoping this would be the last time you would have to go. But I understand that even though the Ruanruan Empire has been defeated we now have to deal with threats from the Tujue. The Emperor will probably call you into service again."

"I hope not. I would like my career in the army to be over at this point. We will have a new alliance soon hopefully, and perhaps that will deter the Tujue somewhat. Maybe they won't be so quick to come into China the way the Ruanruans did."

"What alliance?"

"With Persia."

"Persia?"

She nodded. "Yes. There is a Persian prince who is interested in forging an alliance with China and is seeking the hand of the Emperor's older daughter."

"Interesting," her father commented with a knowing look.

Something about his expression made Mulan wonder if the Emperor knew the truth about what had really been going on with his daughter Li-Mei and had told her father about it.

She hesitated for a moment, dreading the answer she might get, then bravely asked the next question that was on her mind.

"Baba, did you hear from General Li at all?"

"Yes. I received a letter from him. He told me that the mission was finished and all of his troops have returned from over the border. He has returned home and has proposed another date for the wedding, which we agreed to. It is set for two months from now. That will give us a month to prepare everything, and then a month for you to be in seclusion before the wedding day."

"I guess he doesn't hold it against me that I was in the army."

"He doesn't," her father answered, chuckling slightly. "He thinks you have spunk."

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: Epilogue follows.


	21. Epilogue

A/N: And here's the end!

**xxxxxxx**

_Epilogue_

Shang's arms were still wound tightly around her and his face was nuzzled in her hair when Mulan woke up in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked, letting them adjust to the dim room. It was still early, before sunrise.

They both lay on their side, his body curled around hers and his top leg hooked over her legs. She lay still for a moment, reluctant to leave his cozy embrace. She finally inched toward the edge of the bed, attempting to extricate herself from him slowly without waking him. She had almost freed herself when his arms and legs tightened around her and he moaned softly, pulling her back in a tight hold and refusing to release his grip on her.

"You're awake, you faker," she giggled.

"Mm. Where are you going?" he mumbled, sleepily.

"To pay my respects to the Li ancestors. It's the morning after the wedding."

He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and began to kiss it, working his way up from there to her neck.

"You don't have to do that until dawn. It's still early," he murmured, nibbling amorously at her neck.

She closed her eyes with a sigh, enjoying his efforts.

"I never thought I'd see you getting up this early voluntarily."

"Not exactly voluntarily. It's my duty as a new bride. And I want to be an honorable wife."

She turned to meet him full on the mouth for one more kiss before getting up.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

She began to move toward the edge of the bed again but he pulled her back into a tight embrace with a playful laugh.

"I want to stay in bed with you until we have to go visit your family in three days."

She laughed. "So do I, but you know I'm supposed to do this."

She stroked his cheek tenderly.

"I'll come back to bed when I'm done."

He finally sighed and released her reluctantly.

She got up and put on a robe and slippers, preparing to go to wash and dress before visiting the Li family temple to pay her respects. Shang raised himself up on one elbow and watched her.

"What were you guys going on about yesterday at the banquet?" he asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to Yao, Ling and Chien-Po. You were saying something to them about rabbits. What was that all about?"

"They were still at a loss to understand how I could have passed for so long as a man without everyone knowing the truth."

"How did rabbits figure into that?"

"Well, it's easy to tell the difference between men and women."

He grinned at her. "Oh? You did fool us all for a long time. And so did Hui-Ying."

"It's just that you saw what you expected to see. In general, though, it's easy to tell the difference. But it's different with rabbits, you see. The differences are much more subtle."

"I didn't know you knew so much about rabbits."

"It's something my father taught me. They have different feet and different eyes. But when they run side by side, close to the ground, it's impossible to tell which is he or which is she. You don't see their feet or their eyes."

Shang gazed at her with an adoring expression. She walked back over to the bed with a smile and sat down on the edge of it, leaning down to kiss her husband once more before going off to perform one of her first duties as a new member of his family.

**xxxxxxx**

A/N: I thought there should be a little scene in the story showing them already married and I wanted to tie the poem back in a little, too. The reference about rabbits is from the last stanza of the poem _The Ballad of Mulan_. I've really enjoyed writing this story and I appreciate all who have read it. Thanks to all of the reviewers, listed below as promised:

Angel452 – special thanks for reviewing me every step of the way through this story (and don't worry – I haven't forgotten about _Shan-Yu's Victory_)

Clueless Angel – special thanks to you as well for reviewing me every step of the way through this story

celest4 - thank you for all of your reviews and for adding my story to your C2. I was excited to see that you had added it!

Fyliwion

Shadow Silver Fang

alter hybrid

Auctoritas

Avanell

Azurite

BANDGEEK2300

Bill

Caryl

Disneylover

Dragon Spirit Fighter

Dusky92

Ichigo

Inferno

Inu-Chan's luver

jean

Kaori-Angel

Kriskabelle

LadyAmelia2008

Laura

Marinha Moraes

Megan

Molly

Mulanlover

neela

Ogreatrandom

Paso Girl 134

pasofino

poornmiserable

redrizen2hell

SaddenedKimiko

SaphireStars

sakismurf

Sydni

Sydni Nelson (I think you signed your name as Sydni without the last name as well, but I listed both names just in case)

tensixtythree

thebluewolf

theITgirl

Tortall Princess

xmissmandyx

xxxroxyxxx


End file.
